


Lost in the Black

by conceptmonger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hutts (Star Wars), Multi, Twi'leks (Star Wars), Xeno, Zeltrons (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptmonger/pseuds/conceptmonger
Summary: A student gets lost while on a field trip in the Outer Rim with a mysterious companion that he thought he knew. An erotic, Star Wars adventure fantasy.
Relationships: Hutt/Original Character, Original Character/Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Lost in the Black

**Author's Note:**

> Aimed to be an immersive, well-written experience, further parts in this series get very erotic. From a fan of hutts. Constructive feedback appreciated.
> 
> For a quick trip to the sex parts, try chapters 2, 3, and 6+. 8 is specifically F/Hutt.

The sound of Harady’s laughter pierced the durasteel walls of the cabin, echoing through Quinian’s mind. He wasn’t getting sleep. 

With a groan, Quinian’s feet hit the ground and he got up. He looked around the dark, steely gray chamber he’d been assigned as a bedroom. Scratching the back of his head, he walked towards the door to follow the disruptive noise. Suddenly, he turned around. He almost forgot to strap down all his papers, but he was never forgetting again. The last time the ship went into hyperdrive he spent the next day cleaning up crumpled papers strewn across the room.

He’d heard recently that Rolgenau academy was one of the five last schools in the entire galaxy to have not switched off of old-fashioned papers, and he believed it. Holoscreens were so much easier, less messy, and easier to understand. He’d never get why they didn’t completely switch over.

He didn’t think he’d ever get used to the hum of the ship’s engines. It echoed through the metal of the cabin, resonating in his skull and very being. Planetside, Quinian never had any trouble sleeping. Here, it took him hours staring at the obscured wall before he could finally doze off. 

Somehow, above the din of the engines and the creaking metal of the old freighter, Harady’s laughter broke through again. She was quite the unique classmate. A red twi’lek with piercing eyes and long legs, she should be a fantasy to Quinian. He wondered why he didn’t manage to feel any desire. Could it be because her breasts weren’t very large? He’d never had an issue with that before. Maybe it was her intense eyebrows? Or how loud and forward her personality was. He decided to stop being such a shallow jerk and try to meet up with his classmates. The door behind him wished shut, and he began clunking his way down the stairs towards the mess. The laughter grew louder and he began to hear other voices: a man and a woman.

As he entered the room, Harady’s shrill voice greeted him.

“Quin!” she exclaimed, “I didn’t know you were awake.” But I sure knew you were.

“Yeah, can’t sleep. I haven’t been adjusting to the ship all that well.”

He scanned the room to find Jace and, his heart skipped just a little, Elyn. Elyn was his “field trip crush”, she had short, bright pink hair and dark, adorable eyes. She was shorter, skinny, and every once in a while would quietly snort while she laughed. He found it cute. He was now glad he’d decided to come down.

Straightening out his clothes, he tried to strike the conversation back up. “So what were you all talking about before I showed up?”

“We were actually talking about how much we’ve enjoyed being on this trip,” Elyn said. 

“The ship kinda blows, but it’s been fun getting to know everyone so well,” Jace chimed in. 

Field trips were the positive side of attending the Rolgenau academy, field trips and the prestige. Professor Darclan, galactically famous for his study of quantum economics, pushed field trips as a regular part of the curriculum. Taking a freighter across the galactic center was Darclan’s most famous trip. While many people complained about the relevance of living on a freighter to understanding quantum economics, Quinian thought it was a good idea. Freighters carried the weight of the galactic economy on their backs, and knowing what life was like on one would be essential to understanding the bigger picture of the galaxy. And, as Elyn was saying, spending so much time in tight corridors was a good bonding experience. He wouldn’t mind bonding a little more…

While his mind wandered the conversation had moved on.

“Well, what do you think Quin?” Harady asked. 

Quinian took a second as he tried to remember what the question was, then he gave up.

“Um… yeah I don’t really know.”

“Yeah, I get that,” smiled Elyn. 

Quinian felt like it was the right answer? Breaking the subsequent awkward silence, Jace chimed in. “Tomorrow, Marc and I have mopping duty all day below deck.”

“Oh that’s awful!” Harady exclaimed, and then caught herself. “Wait, you’re smiling… so there is something going on between you two?” 

“I don’t know, maybe we’ll find out tomorrow-“ Jace laughed before he was cut off by loud clanging followed by the whoosh of a door. 

All eyes stared behind Quinian. He quickly spun around to see all 6 feet, 250 pounds of the captain of the freighter in his pajamas. Following a breathy inhale, the captain wheezed, “Problem with the comm relay. You two, loud one and tall one, come with me.” He pointed at Harady and Quinian and turned around to head back down the hall. Harady looked at Quinian, shrugged, and took on after the captain. 

Quinian took one last look at Elyn and Jace. He didn’t like the feeling of leaving her alone with an attractive man like Jace, but felt better after just hearing he had a different love interest. Besides, Elyn can make her own decisions, he just hoped they would be for him. 

Heading off down the hall, he followed the sound of clunking footsteps before he found himself in the “hangar bay” which was more of a large supply closet that had managed to fit a space-going vessel in. 

“So,” the captain coughed, “the holovids have been real fuzzy and I can’t see much through em, so what I think happn’d was some kind blast space junk flown through and knocked it wonky.”

“So you want us to go out there and fix it?” asked Harady. 

“Well, somewhat. You probably just need to kick it a few times. Problem is that it t’ain’t easy to kick a comm relay while floating in the black in just a suit without flyin’ off to visit some nearby star. One of yous needs to kick the thing, I’ll pull the skipper up so you can get some leverage, and the other of yous needs to call over the short comms and let the kicker know when it ain’t fuzzy no more.”

The captain took a deep breath followed by a large wheeze. Leaning against the wall he asked, “Any questions?” 

“Aw Captain, you oughta just stay here,” Harady offered. “I can fly the boat.”

“You sure? Alright, I won’t argue with that. I’ll be on the bridge, let me know when you get out there. Suit up, lanky thing.” The captain looked at Quinian one more time and then hobbled off down the hall. 

“Well thanks for signing me up as team kicker,” Quinian said. “You sure you can fly this?”

“It’s a newer model than what I used to fly growing up, actually,” Harady said with a laugh. “Besides, look what the gravity is doing to this guy. Freighter captains don’t normally operate on 1G gravity, he’s doing that for us.”

The two of them boarded the ship and opened the blast doors, silently ejecting their little metal capsule out into space. Quinian squeezed into the tiniest airlock he’d ever seen and waited until they’d made it around to the comm relay. 

“Where’d you grow up flying piece of garbage’s like this?” asked Quinian.

“Strangely, not too far from where we’re at right now,” responded Harady. “A place called Ord Intol. It was a mining colony back during the days of the Empire. I noticed we were passing it on our route today.”

“How did you get from a mining colony to the Academy?”

“I’m good at making friends,” Harady smiled. “I think we’re here, I’m gonna close the airlock and flush you out.”

Soon, Quinian was out into space. He used the handrails outside the gray craft to get between the two ships. As he looked out into space, a million stars stared back at him. Ord Intol was just out there somewhere, nearby, and there’s no way I can even tell. 

“Alright, I’m in position, do you have the Cap on short comms?”

“I’m here, scrawny-ass.” Somehow the captain was even raspier over the comm. “Give it a good push. And let’s be quick about it while the sky is friendly.” 

Quinian had a mini-heart attack. He forgot that the captain had mentioned that this week they were going to pass through the leg of the trip with the most, but still minimal, pirate activity. He picked up the pace and wedged himself between the two crafts. With his feet positioned on the relay, and his back on Harady’s craft, he gave a push on and felt the creaking of metal. 

“Try one more time.”

He groaned and gave a second push. Suddenly, there was a very rapid flash of light. 

“Is that supposed to happen?” asked Quinian. 

“Blast!” yelled Harady over the comm. 

Quinian was just barely able to turn his face to see, behind him, a large black object blocking out a large fistful of stars. Pirates. 

“Blast it!” yelled Harady, this time with a whimper and more anger in her voice. Quinian picked up on the reasoning, too, as he felt the craft hum beneath his feet. 

During the days of the Empire, Rebel R and D and rampant corruption led to an increase in pirate technologies and capabilities. Freighter pilots couldn’t keep up in terms of engines or weapons, so many of them tried a simpler trick. When on shipping assignments, if a ship exited hyperspace within a few clicks, the ship would automatically hyperdrive a random distance away, usually between 15 and 50 parsecs, first confirming with navigation to keep out of black holes and the like. 

Quinian now hoped against hope that this freighter had cut the lines to the auto-hyperdrive. The humming at his feet got more intense, dashing all wishful thinking. He quickly pulled his feet back. In a second, a blinding flash of light engulfed his eyes and a few seconds after that, everything faded from bright whitish-blue to piercing black. 

Neither Harady nor Quinian dared to break radio silence. Oh please, oh please… 

Quinian pleaded with the force, space angels, and whatever other powers that be. Soon, a second flash filled space just a few clicks away. Phew, they hadn’t seen them. 

“Well that certainly changes my evening plans,” Harady said, her voice filled with almost as much humor as dread. 

  
The two of them were now stranded in the deep black with little more than a tin can. Quinian had made his way back in the ship and the two of them stared silently at the dim walls. 

Harady broke the silence first. “Ord Intol is the only thing I know that’s nearby. As much as I hate to go back, I think our odds are better there than in here.”

“How much O2 do we have left?” asked Quinian. 

“Life support puts us at 12 hours. This thing wasn’t made for residence.”

Quinian looked at her with anger, and then realized he had better things to do than hold a grudge against the only person who could help him. 

“This thing doesn’t have navigation either. However, that star there, that’s reddish pink, I think that’s a binary. There’s a bright blue star to the left of it. I believe, when I was on Ord Intoll, that the most defining stars in the sky was a red-white binary and a bright blue star. The only problem is…”

“The only problem is?” Quinian interrupted. Then he realized. “The blue was on the right of the binary.”

“Right.” 

“Well now we know which way to head.”

“I’m not even sure if I want to make it there or not,” Harady muttered as she turned the ship and upped the acceleration to max. The volume and pitch of the engines increased, and Quinian and Harady sat in silence.

“What do you estimate the mass of the binary is?” asked Quinian, several minutes later.

“What?”

“What do you estimate the mass of the binary is?”

“I honestly have no idea.”

“Well if you fly us straight between the blue and the binary we’re gonna get crushed in a flaming ball of fire. We’re gonna wanna slingshot and use their gravitational assist.” Quinian found a holopad on the wall. It was old, but it had a calculator function. 

“Nerd,” muttered Harady as she stepped out of her chair, giving him room to sit down.

Quinian worked on the calculations for about fifteen minutes before eyeballing the right course to take. 

“I think this will increase our range substantially,” Quinian said as he turned around to see the red twi’lek passed out, slumped against the back of the ship.

There is no justice in a universe that lets her fall asleep tonight before I do. Quinian found his own corner of the ship, and soon was fast asleep.  
  
Quinian opened his eyes, but everything was still black. He startled and shifted his legs, which caused the surface he was on top of to creak and bounce. Slowly, his eyes adjusted to the darkness and he could see, about ten meters away, glowing light reflecting off wet rock walls. In between, metal bars were silhouetted. 

Moving just a little more, he felt his body was significantly bruised and he realized his head was a little dizzy as well. He tried to remember where he was and how he’d gotten here. The last things he remembered were Harady, screw her, the pirates, screw them, and then being pulled out of the spacecraft, screw me. 

Was Harady right? Had they managed to get picked up near Ord… whatever it was called? He took a moment to breathe, and he felts his rib cage hurt. He could hear two voices echo in the darkness as shadows played against the dimly illuminated wall. 

Trying to move his legs, he felt he had metal bonds on his ankles. The same was true with his hands that were stretched out over his head. He tried to move his legs and the chains jangled loudly as they grew taught. It seemed he was tied to a cot. The voices grew quiet at the sound of the shackles, but gradually returned. As his eyes adjusted, he realized he was in a room full of bunk beds. They looked mostly empty, he hoped. It was hard to tell since he couldn’t see anything. 

Nothing to it. He let his addled mind drift back into disturbed sleep. 

************************************

Suddenly, Quinian awoke once more. Looking around quickly, he realized he was in the exact same location. He couldn’t have slept more than a couple of hours. Though, he noticed, his head was feeling a lot better. He turned his head to look towards the illuminated wall, but this time there were more than bars that formed a silhouette against the cavern wall. A figure stood only a meter from him. 

The realization frightened him, causing his muscles to tense and the bed frame to creak quietly. 

“Shhh,” a whispered voice said. “Oh I hope to god that’s you.”

“It is, I think,” whispered Quinian.

“What part of shut up don’t you understand, you mynock.”

Yeah, it was Harady. He saw her shadow dip down towards his legs and heard the slight jangle of chains. The bonds on his right leg, and then left leg came free. She scooted over to his hands and grabbed the cuff that was around his right wrist. 

Suddenly, she stopped, and brought her face up to his. He could just barely see the dark reflection of her red skin in this dimmest of lightings, and her lekku dropped down onto his shoulders. 

“The hell are you doing?” whispered Quinian.

She went in for a kiss, surprising the hyperspace out of him. Her lips felt soft on his own and her lekku pulled up to the side of his face. He could just barley focus on her intense eyes and dramatic eyebrows. He felt her swing her body over the bed with a loud creak. Her hands reached up under his shirt as she started to play with his tongue. 

It was an awkward moment for Quinian. He was still startled, in pain from unknown beatings, and in fear of his life to make any noise. Besides, yesterday he’d never have kissed her. She didn’t let up though, rubbing her hands along his torso and then reaching for his belt. Her kissing became more passionate as their lips and tongues began to dance. He found himself getting into it as she ground her crotch against his own, making even louder creaking noises on the bed. He stopped and his body tensed up as the echoing voices grew louder and more belligerent. Harady stopped and listened. 

The only source of light for the room seemed to be drawing closer, along with the voices. Harady quickly swung down to the side of the cot furthest from the light. The two of them lay in stunned silence. Then, the light rounded the corner and shined in Quinian’s face. 

“Shut up you piece of wampa shit!” a voice yelled. “We’re trying to sleep.”

The two forms turned around and the light came off his face and retreated back down the hall. He couldn’t see anything as his eyes stung from the sudden, blinding flash. 

“Nothing to it I told you, but you wouldn’t listen to me.”

“Shut up I said, you don’t wanna screw around. Especially not after…” the voices of the two guards drifted off down the hall and became indistinguishable. 

Harady leaped up and untied the remaining bonds on his arms. She squeezed his hand and yanked him up, “c’mon, let’s go bounty hunter.”

He stumbled after her, still disoriented by the blinding light. All he could see were red and blue streaks covering dark, sloping walls. He stumbled through the darkness after Harady, trusting her hand to guide him. The air began to reek of old water and the only noise became the slapping of their footsteps and the drips of water on the cold stone floor. Eventually, his eyes adjusted to the blackness and he could see the sheen of the wet walls. There must be light up ahead. He noticed that the ground gradually sloped upward. They were going up.  
  
Eventually, even the little light they had faded and they were both submerged in complete darkness. After an undiscernible amount of time, Quinian broke the silence. 

“So… we’re on Ord Artol?” he whispered.

“Ord Intol.” she whispered back.

“Whatever. So this is a mining colony? That’s why I was chained up in the bottom of a mine?”

“It was a mining colony under the Empire. After the Second Death Star, the place became a backwater hub for leftover Imperial warlords to engage in prostitution and human trafficking. It was one of the last Imperial rocks near the core to get liberated by the New Republic. Now, slavery is illegal, so mining operations have to run under the nav charts or on expensive indentured labor. If they can find a few stray stragglers, like you, it cuts down on labor costs.”

“Glad to know I could be of help around here.” 

Quinian realized most of the loud footsteps were his own boots slapping up and down on the wet floors. As he stepped more quietly he realized that Harady’s footsteps were nearly inaudible. They proceeded through the shadow, two unlikely companions united by circumstance and unloosed from time.

Quinian’s mind returned from pondering his new fate. He noticed that his surroundings began to fade into sight, as dark, sloping walls took form all around him. He once again saw the shimmering of the wet walls as he passed by. Harady’s form became a silhouette, with her lekku slightly bouncing as she walked forward. 

“Now, everything in this station is run by a hutt named Bonilla. I… knew her back when she was head of my district,” explained Harady.

“And she recognized you when you arrived at the station? That’s why you weren’t in the mines with me?”

“Well, first off, I was just in the mines with you, and you haven’t properly thanked me yet,” she turned around and gave him a flirty gaze, almost completely obscured by the shadows cast across her face. “But it appears someone did recognize me when we were pulled out of the ship. I didn’t lie when I said I was good at making friends.”

Up ahead the tight corridor gave way to a large room. A staircase led upwards. The two of them ascended the stairs and found the source of the newfound light: An old vistube attached to the top of a large durasteel door. Harady sprinted up the last few steps and fiddled with the panel on the door. 

“Blast!” She grabbed his hand and pulled him back down the stairs. “There’s a box underneath these stairs, and I don’t think I’ll be tall enough to reach it.” 

He stared at her, his mind still wandering in the tunnels. He could now see her clearly. She had changed, and was now wearing short shorts and a tight crop top, both black. They contrasted with her red skin. 

“Oh, right, box under the stairs,” Quinian finally kicked his mind back into gear. 

Returning the way they came, Quinian saw, just as she predicted, a black box on the top of the stairwell just under the door. The two of them found a nearby crate, pushed it underneath, and Quinian climbed on top.

“Pull back the main panel, and inside you should see two black wires and a red wire. Hopefully, only one of the black wires is stripped, touch that to the stripped part of the red wire.”

“How do you know someone’s already hacked this door?”

“This is Ord Intol baby, every door has been hacked.”

As he pulled on the black metal, the front panel slid down revealing the wires Harady predicted.

“You used the word ‘she’ earlier, aren’t hutts hermaphrodites?” asked Quinian. 

“Yes, sexually they are. However, much like with humanoids, hutts often like to choose a gender. It gives them a set of pronouns and compliments their personality and, sometimes, sexual preferences.”

“Sexual preferences?”

He could swear he felt her hand slowly creeping up his leg, softly rubbing his crotch and bringing new life to the erection he’d had when she was grinding on him. A sputtering of sparks occurred, from the panel above.

“Nice! That should do it.”

He climbed down from the crate and followed Harady back up the stairs, this time noticing how close her butt was to his face on the way up. It jiggled just slightly under the dark shorts. In many ways, he thought to himself, she has a fantastic body. He thought about taking her back down the stairs, into that secluded stairwell right now. No, he enjoyed the dynamic they had right now and was curious to see where it would lead. He smiled a little to himself, he’d figured out how to fantasize her. 

As they reached the top of the stairs, Harady pressed a few buttons and the door opened with a whizz. Inside was a dimly lit room filled with tapestries and a smooth, glossy floor. This was definitely not something Quinian had been expecting, and the room’s rich luxury contrasted with the cavernous mine shaft he had just ascended. As he stepped onto the floor, his large boots squeaked with the moisture from the tunnel. He tried to take a few more steps as his loud squeaking continued. He looked from Harady’s bare, quiet feet up to her disapproving face before sitting down to take off the boots. The two of them proceeded under ribbons of scarlet, blue, pink, and purple. Harady headed in the direction of the darkest corner of the room. All light began to fade, and Quinian felt her grab his hand. He had to trust her, and followed the tug of her fingers into the shadows.


	2. How I Remember It

Her crimson lekku faded from sight as the two of them slipped into shadow once again. Time slipped from Quinian’s mind. Suddenly, Harady’s hand disappeared from touch. 

“Harady!” Quinian whisper-yelled, stopping in his tracks. He had no sense of direction and had lost his only guide. Quickly debating his options, he decided there was only one thing to do. He continued to step quietly, much slower this time, in the direction he thought they were originally headed. 

As he continued, he started to become more aware of his surroundings. Though there was nothing to be seen, he noticed that the dank smell of water that had drifted in from the stairwell had been replaced, or at least mixed with, another scent. It had almost a brown smell to it. He wondered if his lack of eyesight enhanced his other senses. The smell seemed thick, and it filled the air. He noticed the air was also getting warmer. Quinian felt like the smell should be repugnant, but all the odors mixed together into an aroma that was almost pleasantly neutral. 

Pink. He started to smell a perfume. He thought he recognized it. Did people wear this perfume at the academy? Would it be sensible to find it here? It was probably just a common perfume, Quinian knew nothing about such matters.

Quinian began to feel the ground beneath his feet get a little bit slimy as he heard a low rumble. Quinian froze. What sounded like a deep inhalation was followed by a deep, slow, gurgling “Haradee?”

Small slurping noises continued as Quinian thought. Did something just say Harady? All of a sudden, stunning Quinian, light began to slowly fade up in the room. His eyes throbbed from the sudden changes in illumination he had experienced today.

“Haku uba ooing wata Haradee?” the deep voice said again.

Finally, Quinian could see. A massive shape came into being just a few meters from him. A hutt. It was just over his own height at its tallest point. From there down was quite a sight to behold. 

He had never seen a hutt up close before, only on holovids and from a distance in public spaces. The hutt’s eyes were reptilian, orange and black in intricate patterns. This was contrasted with a completely asymmetrical nose that poured mucous down into a large, gaping maw. More mucous came out of the maw down into multiple rolls of fat covering a massive gut. The gut led to a tail that reached around the room, over and under pillows and bedding to a narrow small tip. The tip of that tail was currently occupied by Harady who, completely naked, was laying on the tail sucking at its end. Quinian realized these were the quick slurping noises he was hearing. 

The hutt seemed engrossed with Harady, who was laying along the tail. Her crimson butt and back were clearly visible, while her underside hugged the tail. Her hands held the tail as her head bobbed up and down on the tip, her tongue making brief guest appearances. Harady’s lekku bobbed up and down in harmony with the rest of her head. To the other side of the hutt lay another twi’lek. She was green, mostly naked, and pasted with drying slime. Quinian spent little time guessing what her purpose here was. 

Quinian stood still in shock, taking it all in. It was all at once horrifying, overwhelming, and very stimulating. The hutt turned its, ehem, her gaze from Harady to Quinian standing in the middle of the room stunned. 

“Whooh beyet?” said the hutt, causing more mucous to fall out of her mouth.

“This, Bonilla, is Quinian,” said Harady, bringing her head up to talk. Green slime trailed from her mouth down her chin and to the tail. “He saved my life when I was stranded out in space,” Harady embellished. “Your guards sent him down to work in the mines, but I was hoping that you might be able to release him. I know how good your grace and gratitude can be.” 

Harady looked up at the hutt to see her reaction, looking for a sign. She quickly put her head back down to lick along the tail but returned expectantly to watching.

“Well,” Bonilla switched to basic, “my guards only know how important good labor is to keeping this rock alive.” 

Both Quinian and Harady waited upon the verdict. 

“I don’t think we can let a strong and tall specimen like him leave us so quickly. We might have to put him back to work.”

“But-” Harady protested. She cut herself off as she followed Bonilla’s gaze to Quinian and the quickly growing bulge in his pants. “You’re right, your excellency. It might be important that he stay awhile.”

Harady’s head returned to its place of service and the squelching noises continued. 

“Oola!” belted the hutt at the green twi’lek, who coincidentally possessed the same name as a famous twi’lek from a time before the fall of the Empire, watching all of this with glazed eyes. Oola jumped up and ran up behind Quinian. Her hands made contact with his back and pushed him forward. 

Quinian was still dazed. His gaze made contact with the large hutt eyes beholding him now. The hutt took a deep breath through her warped nose. She opened her mouth to exhale, sending little bits of mucous at Quinian. Her tongue protruded and licked her full lips. It was a large, strong appendage, covered in white bubbly mucous, and very smooth. Soon, from Oola’s gentle prodding, Quinian had made it very close to the hutt. He was just about at her mouth level. The hutt’s lithe green hands reached around Quinian, one pulling in his rear and the other grabbing his back. His body made contact with the hutt’s bulk with a tremendous squish. 

“Quimmian…” purred the hutt, the warm fumes from her mouth engulfing his face.

“Close emough,” muttered Harady into the tail. 

The large tongue emerged again. It very carefully came up just to his lips and made the slightest of contacts. Then, her lips closed down on his, engulfing his face with hutt mucous and slime. Quinian couldn’t resist, so he tried his best to go with it. He opened his mouth, and it was filled with the strong, slimy tongue. Her lips, surprisingly adept, rubbed along his own in a sensual way. Was he beginning to enjoy this? He couldn’t tell. Her hands shifted while this parody of a makeout session continued, and she pulled away from the kiss so she could yank his shirt off of him. A smooth hand grabbed his back and plumped him into her doughy girth. Quinian’s chest and stomach felt the warm squish of her embrace as he oscillated against her a few times. Most of the pressure was pulled off his feet as her slime, which had increased at least twofold since recent erotic events had occurred, kept him held tightly against her. 

The lips and tongue returned. Her tongue felt strange against his own, it was smooth and lithe, and though at times made him almost feel a gag reflex coming on, it was gentle and pleasant. Bonilla was a strong and passionate kisser, her hand found itself at the base of the back of his head and pulled him in closer for a strong, squelching smooch. 

While Quinian was being overwhelmed by the hutt, he felt Oola’s soft green hands start to tug on his pants. They came down while she ran her hands along his butt. 

Now came the moment Quinian was dreading and excited for. His rock-solid penis made contact with the hutt’s gut. It felt warm, slimy, and pleasant. 

A gurgle-moan came out of the hutt as her hand fell down to his butt, pressing his erection and scrotum against her belly. The hand lifted him up, sliding his penis in a way that was extremely arousing. Though she was strong, the softness and sliminess of her skin kept him comfortable. Warm white slime was, at this point, dripping down from her face and around the seal his body had made with hers, down his sides and towards his hips. He found himself slurping on her tongue.  
Harady’s slurping noises returned to his ears, and he remembered what was going on right below him. Suddenly, Quinian found he couldn’t take it anymore. He leaped up with what little footing he had left, straddling the hutt. He ground his erection against her soft, slimy rolls. Bonilla laughed and gurgled and kissed him back passionately. His tongue lapped along the slimy appendage moving in his mouth.

Then, suddenly, he felt himself thrown onto a large pile of pillows. Had he done something wrong? He was just beginning to enjoy things. He looked up at the hutt, towering above him. She leaned down, using her soft hands to spread his legs, and brought her face down close to him. Her tongue reached out and swept along the underside of his left thigh, and then around his belly button. Finally, it reached down and licked his penis, replacing some of her greener slime with some of her whiter slime. Sparks exploded in his mind, and he could do nothing but look down at the pleasure being pushed upon him. The tongue came up underneath his prodding-out dick, and the tip of the tongue reached down to his scrotum. The bottom of his penis was coated in warm, sensual slime. The tongue came back into her mouth, rubbing all the way back. Then, her lips came in around his penis. She started to slurp and rub her tongue up and down his solid member. Her hands came up and grabbed his, pinning him down to the pile of cushions. He bounced up and down, against the pillows and against her girth, it almost felt like he was suspended. Her lips closed tightly around the base of his penis, very tight but not quite painful. Her nose inhaled, making suction at times with his skin. Smacking and squelching noises filled the room as she worked on his erection. 

While Bonilla was giving him head, she had swung her tail around. On the opposite side of the room, Quinian could see Harady. Covered in the hutt’s slime, she had climbed off the tail and was laying with her back against the wall. The hutt’s strong tail curled around her as she rubbed it. Finally, it left her hands and found its target between her spread legs. She smiled as the welcome member entered her and her eyes rolled back as it went deeper, pumping inside her. 

“Oh…oh yeah that’s how I remember it.” Her voice took on a husky quality as she said those words. She straddled the tail and began to ride it. Her lekku bounced up and down, and her small breasts jiggled. 

Oola sat on the side, beholding everything. One of her hands massaged her large left breast while she fingered herself with the other. She lay on a pile of cushions, and she looked grateful for the rest she was now receiving. 

Quinian’s eyes flipped from Oola back to Harady. At that moment, the two of them made eye contact. The passion in Harady’s eyes, the line of green slime coming down out of her mouth, the tail she was riding, her scarlet, tattooed skin, her piercing beautiful eyes: all of it made him go wild. He began pumping his pelvis into Bonilla’s mouth. She kept slurping and kept tonguing him. He felt his penis on top of her smooth tongue, with her lips making a tight seal. He kept going and she didn’t stop. 

The hutt’s thick, slimy tongue lapped along the bottom of his penis, and then it wrapped around to the top. Her full lips opened for just a second and her head bobbed down further. When she closed her mouth, his testicles were now inside. He groaned, half in discomfort and half in pleasure. Her sucking and tonguing continued on his member as her hands shifted to his butt. He felt the warm slime from her hands as she pulled his crotch closer into her face and the edges of her lips rubbed along his inner thighs. The slurping, tonguing, and suctioning only grew more intense as she began to make deep, groaning, gurgling noises. He could feel her tongue wrapping, rubbing, sucking, fucking his overwhelmed humanoid body. He looked at Harady’s crimson face. Her dark eyes looked into his with a glazed-over look of pleasure and passion. Her body pulsed with the motion of the green, slimy hutt tail between her legs. Her hands held onto it for dear life as it pushed her against the wall. Green slime trickled down her body and he followed it up to her dark red lips that cracked him a slight, flirty smile. He lost it. Quinian convulsed and kicked against the hutt, pinned down under her girth. He spasmed as Harady joined him, the two of them moaned and bucked as they received pleasure from the same hutt. He could feel his seed spilling into her mouth as she only sucked and tongued him more than ever. The smoothness of her tongue up and down his member drained him for all he was worth. Harady’s eyes remained locked with his own as the hutt drained Quinian dry, sucking out every bit of his semen. Oola started to whimper in the corner. 

Quinian thought he wouldn’t be able to take any more as his sensitive member was still toungued, sucked, and licked all over. The hutt swallowed noisily, and slowly allowed his dick out of her mouth. He watched as she turned to Harady who, pressed against the wall, kept mouthing the words, “thank you, thank you.” Bonilla slithered over to Harady who was still on top of her tail. The hutt pinned her against the wall with her girth, moving her up into a standing position. The two of them kissed as the tail returned and Harady screamed into Bonilla’s mouth. Quinian watched in exhausted fascination until his view was obscured by green flesh. 

“I…” stammered Oola, looking down at him from between her green lekku. He realized she was probably a little older than him, but only by about 7 years he guessed. “I never got to finish.” She looked at him with large, beautiful eyes and slowly pressed her vagina up to his mouth. She rubbed on his tongue, gently at first, but soon picked up the pace. Squelching and moans from across the room picked up as well and soon Harady was groaning all over again. Oola started to whimper as her pace quickened. 

Soon, Harady’s screams mixed with the hutt’s groans and Oola came to the sound of passion. Her fluids filled Quinian’s mouth and she fell over. She slid her chartreuse body down until their satisfied genitals were just barely touching, and her face snuggled into his neck. One of her green lek lay on his shoulder, while the other rested on his chest. He could now glance across the room at an exhausted Harady whose crimson body, rested on pillows, was covered in a pile of hutt. The hutt’s tongue hung out of her mouth, laying upon Harady’s bosom. 

Quinian looked down into Oola’s dark eyes, slightly teary but very happy. Her eyes closed and Quinian soon followed her to sleep.  



	3. Let’s See What Happens to You Next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more smut before continuing with the plot

Quinian awoke, covered in half-dried hutt fluids. He looked around, beholding the aftermath of the night’s events. Oola had moved a few feet over to another pile of cushions during the night and lay, still naked, curled up and sleeping. 

On the other side of the room, Harady and the hutt lay in the sloppy mess of their passionate lovemaking. Harady’s red breasts lay smooshed against the bulk of the hutt’s upper tail while her head and lekku rested on the hutt’s belly. She was almost half green from the hutt slime and her rear was nicely visible from the angle of Quinian’s view. It rippled ever so slightly as the hutt gurgled, inhaling and exhaling. He looked around for his clothes and spotted what was left of them in sloppy piles near the entrance to the room. They won’t be doing me any good now. 

Quinian noticed that the room was much lighter and more visible now. Light poured from a synthetic skylight installed in the roof, and was also projected up the walls by track lighting in the floor in the corner of the room he now noticed was rounded. He peered down the hall and saw the room of tapestries about 40 meters away. As hesitant as he was to explore and alien rock buck-naked, he quickly agreed within himself that he had to keep moving. The whims of this hutt, though pleasurable at the moment, were not guaranteed to persist in such a fortunate manner. He wasn’t in the habit of entrusting his fate to gangsters. 

His legs were slightly sore from last night’s lovemaking. Who thought banging a hutt would feel that good? He made a small attempt to get up but slipped when he found his back and buttocks had made a sticky contact with the pillows behind him. The hutt’s mucous had really overflowed over his humanoid body the night before. 

As he readied himself for a more concerted attempt at elevation, he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He spun his head around and found Oola’s green face just millimeters from his own. Her dark eyes stared into his as they both stopped for a second. Her wide nose met full lips that tickled his without even touching. He noticed she had moved over and was now silently kneeling right next to him. One of her lekku rested in front of her right shoulder while the other lek lay behind her left. He noticed her large, smooth, bare breasts but quickly brought his eyes back to hers out of force of habit. Finally, she broke the silence in a barely audible whisper.

“You helped me last night, and I thought I might return the favor.” Her olive arm reached to his furthest shoulder and she rose slightly to bring her left leg over the pillows Quinian was reclining on. Quinian’s heart skipped a beat as she kneeled above his body that was sunken into the cushions. Her viridescent pussy dangled just above his penis that he now realized was sticking straight up into the air. Her fingers slid down his body, trailing some green slime, until they reached his hips. She smiled and leaned forward, bringing her face back to just a millimeter from his own. This time though, with a spark, her lips made contact with his. A moment later she leaned further for a passionate kiss. Her soft tongue and juicy lips were heavenly, and her lekku brushed against his chest. In too short a time, her head retreated back and they locked eyes once again. He noticed that her face, though beautiful, was beginning to show signs of age. Her eyes had borne many tears and much pain, and he wondered what this woman’s face told of life on Ord Intol. She closed her eyes and brushed her nose against his, but then her head continued downward. Her nose brushed the center of his chest and her tongue silently licked his stomach. Her hands slid from his hips to the base of his erection, softly grabbing at his genitals. Looking down he could see the back of her head. Her lekku protruded from the crown of her head and ran down her supple back. Her strong, emerald back was evidence that she lived an active life, and her emerald butt was evidence that Quinian was living a very pleasurable life at the moment. He could feel her large breasts squishing up between his thighs, moistened by the hutt’s slime. 

Her soft hands grasped at the base of his scrotum and penis. Suddenly, he felt her swallow him. It took everything in him not to moan aloud and his hands gripped the pillows he was reclining on. He could feel her tongue lapping up and down the bottom of his erection and her upper lip massaging the top. Her left hand came forward and her fingers began to rub up and down the half of his dick that wasn’t being suckled by her juniper lips. Then, she began to bob her head up and down, with her lips making a tight squeeze. Her lekku quickly fell from her back downward and tickled the outside of his thighs, while her breasts rubbed back and forth between his legs. As Oola increased the amplitude of her ministrations, going deeper with each dip, Quinian felt like his very self was being sucked out of him. His eyes drifted back and forth between her oscillating head and her emerald ass. 

Suddenly, she gagged and made a loud slurp from her otherwise silent blowjob. Quinian tore his eyes away from her gorgeous form to look at the hutt and Harady, who were still sound asleep. Oola pulled her head slightly back to look up at his eyes, looking for a sign from him. He looked again at the alien pair, soundly asleep, before nodding at Oola. She brought his member out from her mouth and brought her lips lower to his testicles. She began to lick them up and down while staring into his face. Her hand still rubbed on his excited penis that expectantly waited for more stimulus. Her tongue worked away at his scrotum for just a little longer before her tongue traced up the bottom of his erection and she swallowed him once again. 

Surprised, Quinian looked up to see Harady sitting up on the hutt. She looked at the two of them, twi’lek and human, engrossed in a passionate embrace. Her face seemed angry, jealous even? He felt himself climb a little closer to climax with that thought. He wondered if he should mention something to Oola when he saw Harady pulling on the hutt’s tail. His sex drive paused as his survival instincts took over. She was going to wake up the slug. His chance of escaping today was quickly vanishing but as the hutt gurgled, Oola stopped, and Harady pulled on the tail, Quinian knew there was nothing left but to play along. Of course, he didn’t mind if it was anything like last night or this morning. Still, the thought of the 300 kg hutt playing with his human body seemed to be a little less than safe, and Quinian was planning to make it off this rock alive. Elyn’s face flashed in his mind’s eye. Just like that, his sex drive returned. 

Oola had stopped the majority of her services when she heard the gurgle, and Quinian thought he saw a frightened expression cross her face. While her fingers still played with the skin on his penis, her head had been brought up to see a sign from Quinian’s face. She looked up at him and then he looked to see what Harady was doing. 

By now, Harady had pulled the hutt’s tail closer to the two of them. Surprisingly, it stretched almost the entire distance and the red twi’lek tugged it until it had reached Oola’s rear. As Harady began to rub the tip of the tail, the hutt gurgled some more and her reptilian eyes focused on the three humanoid forms. Oola sat up further, propped herself up on her hands, and turned her head around to see what was going on behind her. 

From the hutt’s perspective, Oola’s butt was pointing straight up in the air. Bonilla and Oola made eye contact and Quinian thought he saw the hutt crack a slight smile. Her tail slithered through Harady’s maneuvering hands and towards its target. Oola turned her head to look at Quinian, her mouth wide. She closed her eyes as the thing entered her, her whole body quivering. She struggled to hold herself aloft from her hands but as the tail worked inside her pussy she collapsed face first onto Quinian. As her body rocked with the hutt’s force, her body oscillated back and forth on his form, his penis nicely situated between her massive, smooth breasts. Quinian noticed the slimy, hulking mass of Bonilla slithering closer. 

While he watched all of this unfold, he felt him being tugged upward from under his arms. He looked around and noticed that Harady was nowhere in front of him. A red lek dropped in front of his face, as if to confirm his muddled mind’s minimal deductive reasoning. He realized her face was much closer than he had imagined when he heard her whisper in his ear. “You shouldn’t mess with a hutt’s slut.”

She said the last word with particular venom. As Quinian was pulled into a standing position Oola’s face plopped onto the slimy pillows he had spent the night on top of. Her eyes were now squinting shut as her trembling lips broke the room’s silence and let out screams of pleasure. By now, Bonilla had made it to the twi’lek’s quivering ass and was gripping her legs with slimy hands, pulling her form into the pulsing tail. The hutt leaned forward and gave a massive, beastly kiss to Oola’s lower back. Mucus poured out from her mouth all over Oola’s form that seemed so small now by comparison. As Bonilla finished licking the girl’s skin, Quinian looked over to Harady who still had her arm around him. Harady looked back at Quinian, dropped her arm quickly, and whispered, “let’s see what happens to you next.” 

“Doh uba panwa Oola?” the hutt said in a quiet but bellowing voice. 

“Oh yes! oh yes! Oh fu-… oh!” she exclaimed. 

“Haradee…” the hutt let the last syllable dangle on her slimy lips. “Koose tah je sohn’tee.” 

Harady nodded her head and grabbed Quinian’s arm. As she pulled him she whispered, “let’s see if you like this, you hutt-banging weirdo.” Quinian turned to look at her with a look of confusion and shock. She raised her eyebrows and tossed her gaze to the hutt. Oola’s cries had decreased slightly in volume and Quinian turned around to see Bonilla’s massive form rolling and moving. As before, her girth had increased in sliminess rapidly as sexual activities had begun, and this slimy form was rolling over to reveal the underside of her tail, which forced Bonilla’s torso to lean backward and away from the whimpering Oola. 

Her underside looked just about the same as the rest of her, but the skin seemed to be a slightly paler shade of dark olive green and the flesh looked softer with, if possible, even more blubbery bounce to it. Quinian noticed that the hutt was keeping her form aloft with her hands, and noticed that her arms must have had incredible strength to support such girth.  
As Harady pushed Quinian closer to the slimy form, Bonilla said in a loud commanding voice, “O’mohda beh.” 

Immediately, the ground underneath the hutt began to shudder and the floor rose up to create a cushioned hutt-sized recliner almost exactly where the hutt was postured. Her arms, which had begun to shake a little, were given respite as the hutt scooched over to the recliner and lay back, still wrapped around so that her face and underside were both visible. During this maneuver, Oola’s whimpers had become almost inaudible. The hutt noticed this too, and looked down at the green twi’lek, with ass in the air and face in the cushions. The hutt’s body slithered and her tail went deeper into the emerald woman.

“Oh yes! Oh please… oh fu…f- oh… oh please!” Oola began screaming again. 

Harady finished slowly leading Quinian to the hutt’s slimy, blubberous form. He looked up at Bonilla’s piercing, orange eyes. The two of them made eye contact, and then she began to look up and down his body. She licked her lips with her giant, slimy tongue, and spittle landed on Quinian’s face. Her hand gestured for him and Harady gave him just a slight nudge forward. 

“This is Bonilla’s sohn’tee,” she said quietly. “I’ll explain later, in the meantime… enjoy!” Quinian looked at the hutt’s massive body trying to figure out what she was talking about. Finally, his eyes saw something in the doughy rolls of the hutt’s underside but before he could make out what it was Harady gave him a sharp push and he stumbled onto the slug. He landed with his legs on either side, straddling the hutt, and pulled himself up to a sitting position. His penis, now soft, was pushed against her warm, slimy girth, but he could tell it wouldn’t spend much time in its current state. He saw what he thought was the sohn’tee, it was a hole? At the moment, it was just a horizontal line surrounded by fatty flabs of flesh. He leaned a little closer to look at it. 

“Don’t go straight into it, girls appreciate a little foreplay,” Harady said with a laugh, and pushed his head forward until his face landed in the hutt’s orifice. Then, she leaped over his body and landed up in a straddle near the hutt’s face. The impact of Harady’s twi’lek body shook the flesh of the hutt that Quinian now had his face in. As he pulled his slime-coated face up for air, he felt a slimy hand on the back of his head. Remembering how strong the hutt’s hands were, he didn’t dare resist. He noticed some slime dripping from the sohn’tee but he went for it anyway. He rubbed his lips on it, testing its texture. Then, he stuck out his tongue and began lapping. 

The hutt had a strange taste to her, and somehow he felt he knew these were sexual fluids. They felt very carnal, but only slightly unpleasant. Her hand stroked the back of his head, pushing him deeper. Soon, he heard Harady’s cries mix with Oola’s. He decided to extend his tongue and lick around the inside. As he made out with the hutt’s strange orifice, he rubbed his body against her slimy form. His hands rubbed up and down the sides of the hutt’s tail. He guessed that this hole was located right before the hutt’s belly, at the base of the tail. More slime began to ooze from the hutt as he brought his hands up to rub on the hutt’s belly. As he looked up from his task at hand, the only thing he could see over the rolls of hutt stomach was Harady’s crimson butt, grinding on the hutt. He felt his penis getting harder and with the pent-up sexual passion from unfinished business with Oola, Quinian decided to slide his genitals forward and see what the hutt had to offer. 

As he tried to bring his head up, the hutt’s hand initially resisted. Eventually, it relaxed and allowed him to move his body upwards. Slime dripped down his face and onto the hutt’s bulk as he was finally able to see more of the room than slimy green flesh. In front of him, Harady had turned around and was riding the hutt’s tongue. Her eyes were closed in passion as she rocked back and forth on top of the hutt’s mouth. Slime was erupting from the huttese maw as tongue and lips lapped at Harady’s pussy. Her lekku dangled as she convulsed from the pleasures inflicted upon her by the hutt’s face. Quinian realized many of the fluids he was obediently lapping up just moments before were part of a stream of fluids coming from the couple’s copulation. 

Harady’s pert breasts jiggled up and down and her tattoos showed beneath layers of hutt slime. Any sex drive that Quinian might have needed for the task at hand was more than provided for, so he decided to go ahead with it. He grabbed for one of the hutt’s myriad love handles and brought his penis into the slick, slimy orifice. His body was not met with disappointment. A groan came from the hutt, unlike any he had yet heard. The hutt’s tongue retracted as Quinian pushed further inward, and Harady opened her eyes when she realized what was happening. She looked at Quinian with a smile and leaned a little further forward so she could see over the hutt’s belly. She rested herself on her forearms on the hutt as she watched Quinian try to awkwardly mate with the hulking slug. Quinian tried to pick up some momentum and Harady let out a little laugh that was more of a snort. Large, slimy, hutt hands grabbed Quinian’s butt and pulled his dick inward. Soon, the hutt took over, dominating his humanoid form. 

Harady’s snickering was cut short as well, as she gave out a cry of pleasure. As Quinian rocked back and forth on the hutt’s form, his erection getting squeezed out in the hutt’s sohn’tee, he could see that the tongue had returned to Harady’s form and she was crying again. The image of Harady’s lovemaking soon grew blurry as the hutt’s pace quickened and Quinian was sexed more rapidly. 

Quinian continued to bounce up and down on the hutt’s form, surrounded by slime and mucous. Gurgles came from the hutt and large, bellowing moans. These mixed in the air with Oola and Harady’s cries. Soon, Quinian couldn’t help but moan. His eyes closed as he was bred senseless, the hands of the hutt thrusting him up and down into her sohn’tee. It grew tighter and tighter around his dick until it was almost uncomfortable. But, the slime kept it lubed and moving and inflicting pleasure on his body he didn’t know was possible from a sentient slug. He looked up to see Harady had collapse on the hutt’s form, her face now a centimeter from his own. She whimpered. 

“Oh please, oh please, oh Bonilla, oh take meeee…” her voice rose on the last syllable and became more of a scream. She pounded her pussy up and down on Bonilla’s tongue, working it for all it was worth. Her hips, though exhausted, wouldn’t stop moving. She opened her eyes and saw Quinian’s slime covered, exhausted face right in front of her own. His body was being pumped up and down as the hutt continued to bang his humanoid body. He saw her smile her Harady-smile, and Quinian mustered up all the strength he had to move himself forward on the hutt’s form. Harady reciprocated, sliding ever so slightly forward and meeting him in a kiss. He finally got the chance to taste her crimson lips, and her tongue played delicately with his own. The situation was entirely ironic: Quinian was being rapidly fucked up and down on the hutt’s form, while Oola’s cries of passion filled the air, and his mouth was kissed in the beautiful embrace of Harady’s gentleness. Her hand reached down and grabbed his own as her tongue stopped moving. Soon, she moaned into his mouth as her body strongly and passionately pumped up and down on the hutt’s tongue. Quinian felt he could go no longer as well, and as the hutt fucked him harder than he’d ever been before, he had what felt like 3 orgasms at once. He spasmed and bucked against the hutt’s dominating arms as his seed was sucked out by the hutt’s sohn’tee. As he came, Harady’s kissing returned, this time much more passionate. She reached down and grabbed his head, kissing him like her life depended on it. The hutt slowly stopped the rapid banging, and pulled Quinian in as deep as possible with a loud, rumbling moan. 

Harady looked down at Quinian as the spasming, bucking orgasms of the three figures subsided. “Never kiss me again,” she said in a flirty voice, and then closed her eyes and lay on the hutt’s form. Soon, the only sound was the hutt’s groans and rumblings and Oola’s whimpering. He turned his head around to see what had become of the emerald twi’lek. 

Oola lay sitting, looking absolutely exhausted, with the head of the hutt’s tail in her mouth. She worked up and down on the tip, giving it the amazing blowjob Quinian knew she was capable of. The hutt gurgled louder and Oola gagged as she held the tail as long as she could in her mouth before pulling it out. Green slime trailed down her body and now flowed from her mouth. She rubbed the tail a little longer with her olive hands before nestling it between her breasts, her whole body straddling the appendage. With a quiet whir, the hutt’s recliner returned to the floor and Quinian rode the change in elevation on the hutt’s body. He found himself unbelievably sleepy and before his sex-blasted mind could form a coherent thought, he slipped into a deep sleep.


	4. These Elusive Twi'leks

This time, Quinian awoke to noise. The sounds of movement echoed off the chamber walls and caused him to startle awake. His movement, however, was severely stifled by the fact that he was completely stuck to a hutt’s stomach. The slime had dried out in the amount of time he had slept, becoming a sticky, gluier substance. He tried pulling his arm off the hutt gently, with no success. His efforts were met with a gurgle from the sleeping mass. 

“Put some muscle into it,” a voice whispered behind him. “She just had a good fuck, she’ll be sleeping for a while.” 

He tugged harder this time and with a sloppy squelch his arm came lose. He put his hand down on the hutt’s bulk and pushed himself off, leaving trails of slime connecting the two creatures, completely alien to each other. As he finally got up, he could slightly see his outline plastered on the hutt’s form. 

“I see you left an impression,” Harady giggled at her own joke. 

Bonilla was sleeping, her breaths raising her gut slowly up and down while laid out on the floor. Though he’d very little familiarity with hutts, she looked exhausted. Her fluids surrounded her, drenching cushion and floor alike. 

Quinian finally got loose from the mass of slimy pillows and hutt flesh. Turning around, he caught sight of Harady’s crimson form. Her scarlet body was absolutely plastered with green and white slime. It coated her thighs, stomach, chest, lekku, and face. Though standing, she was currently preoccupied at wiping slime out from between her legs. Quinian would have found it arousing had his sex drive not been so recently spent. 

She looked up and stopped her activities when she noticed he was watching. She hid her embarrassment well as she made eye contact, raised her eyebrows, and turned around back down the hall leading out. 

“C’mon, this way,” she whispered, turning around to make sure he was following. 

Quinian started after her, dripping all along the way down the hall and into a side passage he could never have seen in the dark of the night before. Inside, it seemed, was a bathroom. It had all the regular fixings, plus a few more. Two stalls contained showers, there was a sink, a toilet, and a large section with strange contraptions on the walls and a closed aperture in the floor. He wondered how a hutt bathroom worked, and then reminded himself that he did not want to know any more than he had to. By the time Quinian’s sleep-addled eyes had finished sweeping the room, Harady had already entered one of the stalls and he heard the water turn on with a hiss. Quinian blinked a few more times in the bright lights of the bathroom before entering a stall and taking the most needed shower of his life. 

Thankfully, the slime was water-soluble, and he had little trouble getting it off in the steamy hot water of the shower. After minutes of scrubbing every part of his body, the water finally remained clear. His mind lost itself in the many questions he had accumulated in the last few, maybe several, hours. He realized with a start that he had no idea how long he’d been on this rock. How long was I sleeping? And what’s the story with Harady and this hutt? What was the station like? How was he going to get off?

With renewed dedication to get moving, he turned the water off and climbed out. He found that someone had slung some clothes over and onto the stall floor. They were dark and stretchy, with mesh fibers under patterns of leathery durastic. They felt a little like a jumpsuit. As he stepped out of the stall, he found Harady, dressed in similar attire, waiting for him with an impatient look on her face.

“Nice to finally have a warm shower, huh?” 

“Performing a night sister ritual in there?” Harady said with an edge. 

“Well do we have somewhere else to go?”

Harady sighed and sat up on the counter. “Good point.”

They sat in silence for a few seconds before both of them decided to try to break it at the same time. Harady won. 

“I think that our best shot is waiting until Bonilla wakes up, and asking her for transport off of here. If she enjoyed last night half as much as you did, maybe she’ll be grateful enough to give us a lift.”

“If not…?” asked Quinian.

“Well, if not we’re gonna have to find a way to bargain it off someone else. However, we don’t have a lot that anyone wants. That might be to our advantage. Still, it’s better to talk to her first than trying to sneak off and take our chances in the spaceport with no credits and no weapons,” Harady spoke as she thought.

“It seems like you know Bonilla well? You made it sound like you were a woman of humble origins, not the… friend, of a… rich hutt warlord.”

Harady chuckled, reminiscing. “Ha, Bonilla is no warlord, nor is she all that rich, though don’t say that to her face. When I first met Bonilla she was just another member of my district.”

Quinian looked at her, pressing for more.

Harady finally gave in, beginning apologetically “Well, I had a thing for hutts. When I turned 18, she began running the district. It meant I got perks, and I was of age. She has a thing for… younger humanoids.” 

“Younger? How old is Bonilla?”

“Well, don’t get startled by this, but she’s probably about 63 now.” Quinian looked at her incredulously. “Hutts have a much longer life cycle, which means they don’t develop until much later. It’s younger than it sounds.”

Quinian rolled his eyes, “Well that’s definitely the oldest woman I’ve ever been with.”

“When you get into more interspecies relationships, you’ll learn to get over thoughts like that. We go to a diverse school, I’m surprised you didn’t have more success at the academy.”

“What does that mean?”

Harady looked a little embarrassed. “Nothing.” She stared off, and then changed the subject. “So anyway Bonilla was at least part of the reason I was able to get off this rock and attend academy in the first place.” 

“So you two were… a couple?”

“We fucked. A lot. People knew it, too. We weren’t exactly a couple though.”

“So you were more like that… Olive, girl?” Quinian stopped all of a sudden, realizing he might have said something very offensive.

“Oola,” Harady corrected him, but didn’t seem offended, to Quinian’s relief and surprise. “I’m surprised you haven’t heard that name, it’s fairly common for twi’leks. Yes, I was something like that. Since slavery was abolished on Ord Intoll, many of the sex slaves were suddenly out of an occupation and many of the more powerful people in the city were suddenly much lonelier. Many of the district leaders, and of course the Supervisor. They get paid a lot though, considering, and it’s one of the most prestigious jobs here. People are very careful to make sure it’s all kosher. New Republic cracked down hard on slavers.”

“The Supervisor?”

“Currently, that’s Bonilla. I think they carried the title over from when this used to be an Imperial base.”

They sat in silence for a few more seconds while Quinian stared off into space, still a bit spaced out. 

“I think I know where we can get some grub,” Harady said. She spun around and walked out the door. Quinian found himself running just to keep up. Their long shadows were cast down the long hallway they took when they first got here and turned into the room with majestic tapestries. This time, though, they took a different route and down so many side passages that Quinian quickly found himself completely lost. Finally, Quinian began to hear the sounds of life, and a door opened into a cantina. The loud roar of conversation mixed with at least 3 different songs blasted his ears, and the smell of food and bodies bombarded his senses.

“How do you know where you’re going?” yelled Quinian over the din.

“I got a proper welcome.”

The two of them approached a counter and sat down, and Harady placed an order. Music hummed and creatures of every type milled about, some jostling Quinian as they passed.

“Put it on Barada’s tab,” Harady said loudly. The service droid paused, and then seemed to accept it. It swerved back around and rolled off into the kitchen. Harady tried to suppress a giggle. “I can’t believe that worked.”

The cantina buzzed around them, with holosigns flashing at desks and patrons milling about on the floor. Automated voices made announcements over speakers. The cantina seemed to exit out onto an even busier street. Quinian thought he saw the flashes of speeders outside.

Turning back to the crowd, he realized he had never seen a group that was so… alien, before. Not a single person on the floor was a human. He felt strangely out of place. Perhaps that is how Harady felt every day at the University.

If Quinian hadn’t been missing the University by now, he certainly was after trying a bite of the food. He was ravenously hungry though, so he scarfed it down in record time.

The biggest creatures in the cantina were the hutts, and they all caught his eye. After his rather intimate experience with one this morning, he found himself more interested in the assortment and anatomy of them. At first, they all seemed uniform to his unexperienced eyes, but as he looked closer he found there was actually a lot of variety. Some were elegantly dressed while some wore little to no clothing at all. Some had tremendous tails, others had much bigger torsos. More than this, he noticed that the hutts were sometimes accompanied by a date. A twi’lek, a mirialan, another twi’lek, a pertrusian, something that looked like a shorter wookie, a palliduvan, and some other species he didn’t recognize. 

He focused on the palliduvan. She was tall, pale, and had a strong fierceness to her eyes. Her haughty gaze said anything but “prostitute”. However, he studied the mirialan. She seemed more timid, of shorter stature, and of a quiet green hue. Looking closer, however, he could see a similar gaze of fierce strength. She was accompanying a very large hutt, by comparison to the others. This hutt also wore jewelry, an exception to the other hutts he had seen, and had a bit of a bluish tint to its massive green girth. The hutt was walking and conversing with a pink, rubbery quarren. As they passed him, he could hear the conversation in basic.

“That’s not enough, I don’t think she’ll budge,” said the quarren.

“I think I know how to grease this one,” rumbled the hutt.

The conversation quickly faded back into the crowd. More dealings and crime on a strange new world. 

“You have good eyes,” a voice startled him from behind. Whirring around he noticed that Oola was sitting at the seat behind him. He looked around and noticed that Harady was nowhere to be seen. 

“Uh… hi, sorry, I didn’t see you there.”

She laughed. “You’re like a blurrg out of atmo out here. Still, you saw Oelbeh, they’re one of the most powerful hutts on the planet. Runs shipping of spice and other cargo offworld, and handles most of the imports as well.”

Turning around and then with a slight smirk as he realized what she was saying, Quinian let out a knowing, “ah.” 

“What the hell are you doing on this rock, human?” Oola’s voice suddenly took on a stronger tone. 

“Well, it wasn’t exactly my vacation destination.”

“No kidding,” Oola’s voice slipped back into a conversational rhythm. “Look, if you want offworld, Oelbeh’s probably a good contact. Doesn’t seem like you have a lot to offer right now, but they’d probably take you up on a pay-when-you-get-there arrangement, if you’re able to talk right. Don’t say too much and look like the rich college brat you are. No luck asking Bonilla for help on this one, they don’t have a good history, and there’s really no good way offworld without Oelbeh’s help.”

Oola’s large breasts looked great behind the stretchy dark fabric of the clothing that they were both now wearing. He quickly looked back up into her emerald face.

“Um, thanks for the advice. So, Bonilla doesn’t have a good relationship with the major import/exporter of the world she manages? How does she make profit?”

“They still have to work together, in fact they’re meeting later today and I need to go get ready for that.” Oola turned as if to leave. 

“What is it exactly that you… who are… you?” Quinian scrambled out before she walked away. 

Oola’s eyes narrowed. “Look kid, I see the look in your eyes. You had a good time last night. I have a good time every night. You’re on an alien rock in a place you don’t belong. Neither of us have time for this, so my last and final piece of advice is that you fuck off and find yourself a way home.” Oola’s tone was harsh yet not without compassion. She paused, then turned around and walked into the crowd, disappearing before Quinian could get himself back together. 

Well, with no Harady and no Oola, Quinian didn’t have much to do except bargain his way off the planet. Oola was right, he did have a sizeable amount of savings he could use to buy himself a way home. This was definitely about to become his most expensive field trip.

Hutts were much easier to find than these elusive twi’leks, and Quinian followed the hutt’s trail into the crowd and out into the bustling life of Ord Intoll.


	5. You Couldn't Have Known

Quinian leaned behind some large cargo crates, waiting for the quarren’s conversation with the hutt to finish. 

He had picked up a few words, including “Bonilla”, “technology”, and “Imperial” but the rest was completely drowned out by the crowd and the distance, and the occasional passing speeder. 

As much as Quinian liked to think of himself of good physique, Oola’s comment of “blurrg out of atmo” was certainly not very far off from how he was feeling at the moment. The bustling crowd, the dim synth light covering everything in a yellowish hue, and the thinness of his attire left him feeling very vulnerable in this strange place. 

What must be the strangest creatures in the Galaxy had walked by Quinian in just the last few minutes. Some of them had more eyes than he could count, others had multiple heads, even more didn’t seem to have any recognizable body parts at all, just dangling limbs and appendages. Also there were a few devaronians, he had always found them inexplicably creepy. And, as always, there were hutts. He noticed it wasn’t just the hutts that seemed to have escorts, though that was often the case. His eyes now focused on a pinkish hutt accompanied by an orange togruta female. She sure was a sight, even from this distance. His thoughts were loudly interrupted by a startling voice.

“Alright! You’ve been lurking a little too long for my comfort.” The voice seemed to come from the ground beneath him. Looking down, he saw the short, curvy mirialan who had been with Jolgo in the cantina. Up close, she seemed even shorter. Here eyes were narrow and accusing, and the geometric tattoos on her face were contorted. Quinian was startled, but he was getting used to that feeling. He gave a composed response.

“Excuse me, but I don’t like that tone. I’m not lurking, I simply have a proposition for Oelbeh.” 

“Well, if your dim human eyes couldn’t tell, Oelbeh’s in the middle of a business negotiation and doesn’t have time for spies, thieves, or whatever else kinda scum you are. So why don’t you move along before I contact the authorities.” Her voice took on an aggressive, husky tone.

Well this was an unwelcome turn of events, and a lot more spirit than he was expecting from the mirialan. Realizing he was in a bind, he decided to take a gamble. Ignoring the mirialan, he confidently stepped up into the conversation with Oelbeh and the quarren. 

“Stop!” The mirialan’s yell went unheeded and Oelbeh and the quarren turned defensively to look at this new arrival. They very abruptly cut off their conversation.

“That’s far enough!” The mirialan grabbed Quinian’s forearm with surprising strength, stopping him in his tracks. 

“Emla,” said the hutt in a deep, commanding tone. She released Quinian’s arm. “And who might you be, that you have angered Emla so?”

“Pardon the interruption,” Quinian said. 

“No matter,” said the hutt, some spittle flying out of their large maw. “We were just finished.” Turning their large torso towards the quarren, the hutt said, “we have discussed all we need today, I will handle my end and I expect you to handle yours.”

“I expect you will be successful,” the quarren said with hidden venom, before turning around and trudging off. 

“From your wide-eyed expression, and the fear I smell on you, I expect that you are new to Ord Intoll,” said the hutt.

“You are very perceptive, I arrived yesterday under somewhat unexpected circumstances,” Quinian said. 

“In such a short time you have made audience with the most powerful person on this planet, I congratulate you,” said the hutt, widening their eyes. “My name is Oelbeh, and I manage all the important going-ons on this world.” The hutt slithered over to the mirialan, placing a massive hand on her small shoulder. “I see you have already met Emla.” 

“My name is Quinian, and I am a son of the planet Artacan, and currently a student in the Rolgenau Academy. Under unfortunate circumstances, I have found myself on this rock, and I need passage home. This is where you become extremely useful to me.” 

The hutt gurgled a laugh, and “smiled”. “Well, I’m not sure whether to be more offended that you call my beautiful world a rock, or that you see me only in terms of your use.” The hutt’s eyes narrowed. 

“We have only just met, what else should I see you for?”

The hutt’s smile returned. “You would make a good hutt yet.” Switching to huttese, the hutt continued, “Jeeba no bahnka, kaya otta moos coom.”

The two made eye contact until Oelbeh was certain that Quinian did not understand the language. A power play. Quinian maintained his stoic expression. The hutt turned towards Emla, who translated. 

“Oelbeh wishes to know under what circumstances you have arrived on Ord Intoll before they can continue doing business with you.”

“While it may be business, it is none of yours.”

The two continued to stare at each other, Oelbeh’s smile long since faded. 

“Obba noo bonata meeya, nalla ohtay kahna, mahla boni martokala.”

Emla translated again. “Oelbeh says that if you are coming to him for help, nobody knows you are here. Nobody may ever know you were here.” She crossed her arms, and looked at him with obvious dislike.

The two stared at each other for another few seconds. 

“I can pay you handsomely, once I am delivered to my destination.”

The hutt’s eyes narrowed, “Nobo nada omgambi, mahla notaka nada.” 

“Oelbeh cannot agree to an arrangement with no payment upfront.” 

Quinian was quickly realizing he was out of leverage and in a very hostile situation. He began to grasp at straws. 

“You make it sound like you control this world, but as I understand it you do not.”

Oelbeh looked at Quinian with disdain and curiosity. Switching back into basic, they said, “You come to my world just to insult me?”

“As I understand it, a hutt named Bonilla has the role of supervisor. I did not know there was a higher office.”

“Bonilla rules in name only. I control the market. I control the shipping!” Mucous from the hutt’s mouth landed on Quinian’s face. He blinked. “You do not do well to insult the one who holds your life in their hands.”

“I only mention this because in my short time, I have made… very good acquaintance of Bonilla, and have found that we have good friends in common. You are threatened by Bonilla, but you need her.”

“Perhaps you really are a spy, like Emla seems to think?”

“I am perceptive.”

“You know nothing,” the hutt cut him off, with more spit. “But perhaps that is what I need.” The hutt slithered to the side, staring off into the synthetic light and speeder traffic. 

Oelbeh turned back to look at Quinian. “I will let you live, and I may even give you passage offworld, but I will require your services this afternoon. Emla will keep an eye on you until you are needed.” Emla did not look very pleased. “If you do what I say, things may go well for you.”

*****

Harady seemed lost, at least in thought. Quite possibly lost in the literal sense as well. Her fingers ran along a large huttese couch as she slowly stepped through the room muttering something to herself. She had seemed so cool and in control before, so Oola was quite surprised to see her stumbling so unwittingly through the palace compound. It seemed like she hadn’t even seen Oola in the room when she entered minutes ago. 

To be fair, Oola’s mind was quite blasted from last night as well, but it seemed like it was more than that to Harady. The two were more alike than she wanted to admit, and both seemed particularly anxious at the moment. Harady had plenty of reason to be anxious, Oola mused. She was separated from her previous life and her friend was nowhere in sight. She could be blind and still realize there was something going on between the two of them. 

Still, this place must be some semblance of home for her, it sounded like she had lived quite the life here before moving on to the academy. Oola knew she should be less petty, but she found all of Harady’s backstory revoltingly pretentious. For one born on Ord Intoll, her life was practically handed to her on a shiny holochip. Oola’s eyes traced out the dark tattoos on her pretty, crimson skin, while fighting off the jealousy that had been gripping her since this red prodigal’s arrival. If Bonilla wouldn’t stop talking about her before this, she could guarantee she’d never fully be Harady’s replacement now. 

Still, she had earned her place at Bonilla’s side, and the hutt knew that. She wouldn’t toss her aside so easily. She boiled a little at the thought. If she only knew what I’ve been through… She stopped herself. She was right, her place in Bonilla’s eyes was permanent, and as much as she’d love to keep persecuting the red brat during her stay, Oola knew that Harady wasn’t the threat. It was Oelbeh. And they were tonight’s guest. 

Oola was out of place, she felt it in her spirit, and she’d allowed herself to remain this way for too long. A quick glance at Harady revealed she had sat down on the couch with her back to Oola. Oola closed her eyes and crossed her legs. Silencing her heart, she reached out in her spirit and grasped the flowing scarves. Their soft embrace in her mind, their smooth touch in her hands brought her back, and took her forward. Spinning in the colors and cloths, she could feel Harady’s life force from this distance, and a few others nearby. She could recognize Bonilla’s life force from anywhere in the compound. The colors began to grow redder and darker, and she yanked herself free from the cloth and opened her eyes with a sharp exhale. She knew where those dark burgundies led, and she wasn’t going to go there again. They had become more invasive lately. 

Her exhale hadn’t woken Harady from her own trance that Oola suspected was much less spiritual. In fact, Oola had yet to meet another person on Ord Intoll that practiced mental scarves like she did. Kylare, Oola’s teacher, had only learned off-world. Oola looked down at her hands in almost physical pain… I’ll be worthy of your teachings Kylare. 

Oola’s jealousy had subsided and her head was clear; it was time to disturb the guest. Besides, there was something she needed to say. 

“Some would consider it rude to spend so long without saying hello,” Oola said aloud. 

Harady spasmed and spun around. She didn’t look all that relieved to see that it was only Oola. She stood up.

“Oh… hello, I didn’t see you there. How long have you been here?”

“This is where I usually meditate. I frequently lose track of time.”

“I apologize. I was wondering about the purpose of all the tapestries and cloths.” Harady looked up around the room in wonder before finally sitting back down on the couch. “I didn’t take you for the spiritual type.” 

“My teacher told me that we are all spiritual, some just are more skilled than others.”

“Your teacher sounds like a wise person.”

“Yes, my teacher was wise. I have something to tell you about tonight, assuming you choose to impose upon the Supervisor’s hospitality again tonight.” That was a step too far, Oola realized. Harady hesitated, her suspicions of jealousy confirmed. 

“I apologize if I have overstepped some bounds,” Harady began.

“No, I went too far,” Oola said. She paused and looked off to the side. “Tonight, Oelbeh the Hutt is coming for dinner. He is a semi-frequent guest, and an important figure on Ord Intoll.” She looked back up at Harady on the couch, locking eyes. 

“I have heard of Oelbeh while reading news about Ord Intoll from the academy. He runs most of the shipping I understand?”

“That’s correct. As you know, Bonilla is more sexually interested in humanoids such as… well, us.” Oola paused. She couldn’t shake it. Even with her current lifestyle, this was an awkward conversation to be having. “Oelbeh and Bonilla have hooked up frequently in the past, and Oelbeh will be expecting a similar reception tonight.”

Harady sat silent. Oola continued. 

“Bonilla has grown rather… tired of Oelbeh. They’re a little too… large, and rough for Bonilla’s preferences, and she felt very harmed in the past. It seems we have a large number of people tonight, and I see no reason why Oelbeh should be left alone with Bonilla.”

Harady realized what was being asked. This was such an awkward, difficult request, that Harady almost felt offended by it. But Harady saw something in her eyes: nobody had put her up to this. Harady’s heart began to soften towards her. 

“Very well, I… didn’t realize.” 

“You couldn’t have known.” 

But Harady could have known this. She should have tread more carefully before nakedly bursting through the doors of an old flame. 

“I should get something to eat then, it sounds like it will be another long night.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, you’re invited to dinner. We’ll be getting seated in about an hour. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some things to prepare.”

Oola walked out of the room quickly with no desire to continue in the red twi’lek’s presence. Still, she wasn’t quick enough to not see Harady take off down another hallway. Hopefully, she wouldn’t find out that Oola had arranged for her friend’s transport offworld until after tonight’s festivities. That might make the evening a little more uncomfortable.

*****

Quinian stared directly into the Mirialan face. 

“Do you always stare directly into your prisoner’s eyes?” 

“You signed up for this, remember?” Emla said with her usual sass. “Oelbeh told me to watch you, so I’m watching you. I have nothing else to do.” Still, she got up and walked around. Quinian was grateful to know that she wasn’t impervious to his words. 

He had enjoyed looking at the geometric tattoos on her skin. They were beautiful, and they complimented her pretty face. Though she was on the bulkier side, her face still manifested pleasant proportions. Now, as she paced around the room, Quinian watched her backside. Though Quinian usually wasn’t into curvier girls, recent events had changed his perspective, and her green skin awoke something in him he wasn’t used to. Too bad she hated his guts.

The door wished open behind him. Both turned around suddenly to see Oelbeh slide into the room. 

“My guest, we have some notes to compare before tonight’s event.”

As Oelbeh came closer, Quinian got up and took a step backward. Emla walked up to his side. Oelbeh noticed Quinian’s posturing. They squinted their eyes at him. 

“You don’t find me disgusting, do you?” the hutt asked, inspecting his face. 

“I don’t,” Quinian said, not really believing himself. He looked at the hutt closer. Quinian could really only compare Oelbeh to Bonilla, and a little to the hutts he had seen earlier on the street and in the cantina. Oelbeh’s torso was large, and their tail still larger. Their skin had an almost bluish tint to the normally green and tan skin. Oelbeh’s belly flabbed a little less than Bonilla’s, with less folds and a smoother surface. Oelbeh’s face seemed to have more wrinkles, or perhaps that was just the scrutinizing gaze they currently held. Slime trickled down all parts of Oelbeh’s body, but as was the case with most hutts, a large portion of that slime emanated at the mouth where it trickled down the rest of the body. 

Oelbeh didn’t seem convinced with Quinian’s answer. “Bring him closer, Emla,” the hutt continued in basic. 

Emla grunted in disapproval and held him away from her body as she led him up towards the slug. Quinian noticeably leaned backwards as he was brought an inch from the hutt’s body. Oelbeh laughed. 

“She’s strong, isn’t she? Now, touch me.” It was impossible to stand this close to the hutt without absorbing some mucous in each word. 

Quinian paused, looking up at the hutt’s face quizzically. 

“Touch me.”

Quinian reached out, and placed his hand on the hutt’s chest. It felt warm and slimy to the touch. It seemed more viscous than Bonilla’s. He watched the bluish-greenish slime squish around his hands. 

“Embonna mah noatta, Emla,” said Oelbeh. Oelbeh’s tail slithered around behind Quinian, raising up and brushing against his rear. Quinian was startled but with the hutt now in front and behind him, he had nowhere to go. Emla took the hutt’s tail into her hands and placed it on her chest. She began to stroke it. 

“See, I am far from gross,” Oelbeh seemed to almost purr into his face. Their breath smelled remarkably okay for a creature with a mouth that large and slimy. “In fact, my skin is coveted by many creatures. Observe Emla.” Quinian looked closer at Emla. The tail was twitching in her hands, moving up and down, rubbing a greenish line of slime across her chest. “Emla, as you have begun to notice, is very picky about what she likes and does not like. Yet my skin, my touch, my slime, is her favorite.” The hutt tail began to move slightly faster at these words. The tail tightened behind Quinian, pulling his body into a soft and sticky collision with the hutt’s bulk. Oelbeh seemed to let out a groan. Quinian noticed that Emla was unusually devoid of any facial expression. 

Oelbeh’s long, slime-covered tongue extended out from behind their lips and licked along Emla’s cheek, leaving white mucous behind on her green face. “My tongue, my tail, my hands, are all greatly desired by all species. Such is the delicious fate of being a hutt.” Oelbeh extended their tongue once again, this time toward Quinian’s face. It rubbed along his cheek and jawline. It lapped along his neck. He stayed still and made no expression. Oelbeh brought their tongue back and laughed boomingly. It echoed through both the human and the mirialan. 

Oelbeh’s tongue returned to Emla’s face and lapped along her neck and hands. Quinian felt the mucous drip down his own face as the hutt’s tongue slurped all over her hands, chest, and their own tail. Emla and Quinian exchanged eye contact. For once, she looked at him with something other than disgust. Certainly, there was anger, but there was something else. It wasn’t any less fierce. 

“That is enough for now,” the hutt said as the tail retreated from Emla’s body and Quinian found himself standing freely once again. 

“I am not the first hutt you have been this close to,” Oelbeh said ponderously. “You will be useful tonight. Emla, clean up while we talk business.”

Emla looked around the small, one room apartment before giving up on privacy. She walked up to one of the many cabinets on the wall and pulled out a new shirt. Oelbeh turned around as they began to talk. “Tonight, I will be bringing a proposition before the Supervisor. But she won’t trust me.”

Emla took off her top, and even standing directly behind her Quinian could see the edges of her enormous breasts. As Oelbeh continued, he stole another look at her pale-green back.

*****

I’m an absolute mess. That was all Harady kept thinking to herself. Here she was at the dining hall, at the time they’d told her to meet. In fact, it was about half an hour after dinner was supposed to be served. If she’d remembered anything about the near two decades she spent on this rock she’d have remembered that all events always started at least an hour late. 

What else should she go do now? She’d been wandering around the Supervisor’s compound for the last few hours in oblivion, reliving old memories and her thoughts always and ever coming back to the same person… Stop! She was losing her mind about this kid. What had started with an innocent crush had grown into something bigger…

We’re not all that unalike, Oola and I. Both of us caught feelings we don’t know what to do with. Harady thought back to the fire, the rain, the hyperspace in Oola’s eyes. She watched the artificial light shine off her dark, beautiful, teary eyes. She loved Bonilla. But Harady was threatening that. It made her feel awful but so… alive. 

She couldn’t help but feel excited by the thought of her jealousy. The emerald twi’lek’s beauty and fierce passion, those beautiful dark eyes, glorious breasts, all thrown into chaos on Harady’s whim. She should’ve known better than to suck off Quinian in front of her like that. Damnit! Her emotions were running wild, and she needed to keep all of this in check. She wasn’t some jealous khank’ee. 

Servers began to pour into the room and place the vibroware on the table. Here she was lost in thought again. Harady had a habit of becoming pensive before major events. In fact, the night Quinian and her were stranded, she’d been crushed by fluttering thoughts and had been staying up late with friends just to escape. Hopefully these weren’t prophetic. 

Maybe a stroll would take her mind off of things. Some of the security bumbling around outside, completely confused about where to stand and what to do, had caused Harady to laugh earlier. One of the guards seemed pretty cute as well. She’d just have to stay away from the quarren. She left to take one more lap before guests arrived so that she would arrive at least a little later than very early. 

*****

“Everything is late” was practically Ord Intoll’s slogan. Force, even the end of the Galactic Civil War came late to Ol’ Intoll. Still, Oelbeh was pushing it. When news finally came to the table that the guests had arrived, Oola’s butt and side had practically fallen asleep. She was glad she picked this elegant, black dress. It didn’t leave a lot to the imagination, but it sure was comfortable. Bonilla’s massive girth was stretched out around the scarlet floor but even she looked uneasy. Myriad light reflected off her moist skin. The roof was adorned with beautiful hanging light fixtures that resembled the crystalline minerals that workers scratched a living for miles beneath the surface. Another swath of ornate cushioned floor was reserved for Oelbeh, and there were spots for the rest of the humanoid creatures. Oelbeh had requested to bring 3 guests to dinner, which was quite an unusual occurrence. They always came with a plus one; probably still that snippy mirialan. Not only was she incredibly rude, she had the audacity to hit on Oola once after the hutts retired. Oola planned to keep her distance tonight. 

Oelbeh always travelled with a security entourage, much as Bonilla had twice the security flanking the halls at that very moment, but they were never invited to dinner. 3 guests… she still wondered. Looking at Bonilla, she guessed the hutt was thinking about that very same thing. Her strong, slimy hands were gripped shut and her tail as tensely curled: a sign that she was uneasy. Perhaps Bonilla would adjourn after dinner and Oola could sleep easy tonight. Oelbeh wouldn’t be pleased, but they could go fuck themself. Literally. Oelbeh had practically done that one night, Bonilla had shared. Bonilla let herself get pushed around too much by that lowlife and she knew it. 

Finally, after some noise outside, Oelbeh drifted in. They moved as smooth as the subtle cyan hints on their slimy skin. For a hutt, they were attractive, Oola had to admit, and a shiver traveled up her spine as she imagined the possible events of that night. Delightful and… dark.

Next, to Oola’s surprise, was not the mirialan. A zeltron in a bright silver dress, hair a shiny shade of bronze, and showing not a small amount of bright pink midriff coasted into the room. As she approached the long, wide, duraglass, half-meter tall table Oola saw dramatic makeup on her face. Cyan eyeshadow clashed with her fuchsia skin. She looked like she was going to a night club, not a business dinner. What more did she expect from a zeltron, though? She’d fallen prey to a zeltron’s pheromones once and after being promptly left and robbed by the jerk she’d hated zeltrons ever since. Still, this one was a looker. Completely out of place, she had gorgeous skin and a figure to boot. She practically spun as she entered the room and Oola got a good sight of her generous booty and a bounce of her plump breasts. She wondered how much of it was real. 

Oola was battling so much with herself over whether to adore the beautiful woman or to hate her very being, whether to want Bonilla to cancel the night or to see if those breasts were truly natural, that she nearly missed seeing the mirialan lead Quinian into the room. Oola choked on her own saliva. He was supposed to be headed offworld! What the hell was the hutt doing with him? 

Oelbeh smiled, looking around the room. Oola would’ve gagged at the pleasure on the hutt’s face were she not choking. 

“Shall we begin? Dinner before business, business before pleasure?”

Harady, Oola, and Bonilla all sat in confused silence as the food was brought out and served. 

*****

This zeltron woman was a wonder. Everything about her was perfect: face, lips, hair, boobs, ass. Still, Quinian didn’t care, he hated zeltrons on principle. They had gotten him into trouble on a number of occasions and he was barely reactive to their pheromones at all, mostly just gullible. He’d even made the grave mistake of dating a zeltron once. There was a galactic debate over whether hating zeltrons was racist or not, but Quinian didn’t care. He knew which side of this fight he was on. 

Kal, as she was called apparently, flirted with him ever since they got into the speeder together. She flirted with Oelbeh, too. Force, she flirted with Emla. It was second nature to Zeltrons. 

Kal started laying it on a little thicker when Quinian pretended not to notice, but soon enough they made it to the Supervisor’s compound and she became focused on her work. She was escorting some equipment on a gravlift under a tarp, and Quinian had an idea as to what it was. Oelbeh had made it sound like he was one of only a few. 

Emla tugged on his arm, as if he needed escorting. Flanked by security guards and here of his own volition, Quinian began to recognize some of the halls until at last they entered the dining room. The bright lights of a thousand viscrystals bombarded his eyes from a massive chandelier over a burgundy room. He saw a stunned look on Harady’s face. Then a stunned look on Oola’s face, who seemed to be choking on something. He had no idea what type of face Bonilla had. 

Oelbeh began to talk. “Shall we begin? Dinner before business, business before pleasure?”

Quinian sat down and found food placed directly in front of him on a massive, short table. He had spent some time abroad on Jol-Nafa, and was used to eating while reclined. The food looked delicious, and he was famished. He started to eat, which apparently prompted a response from Harady.

“I looked over the whole kryptin’ compound for you!” she yelled. 

“Ah good, you know each other,” Oelbeh said. “I was about to suggest we make introductions. However, I don’t believe you know Kal.”

“Whooh beyet?” Bonilla asked. 

“I think we should speak in basic,” Oelbeh said. “So that everyone at the table can understand what we’re saying.” 

Bonilla leaned a little further back and exhaled sharply, sending a few globs of mucous. Oelbeh ignored her obvious disdain for the correction and continued. 

“Dr. Kal Martyah,” Oelbeh continued. Quinian became a little shocked at this. He knew women could be very well educated, that didn’t bother him, but women who dressed like that? 

_All the kahnk’ee’s go off to Uni while I’m stuck here_ , thought Oola. 

Quinian noticed the shock was nearly omnipresent as Oelbeh continued. “I find that I often have a company of uniquely talented and multifaceted individuals in my employ. She has something to share with you. But that will have to weight until after dinner, I’m famished.”

Bonilla looked at the zeltron, and then the hutt, through narrow slits. She mumbled something and put her hand on Oola’s shoulder. 

“I, and the esteemed supervisor Bonilla, thought this meeting was about tariffs,” Oola said loudly, distressed by all of these new developments. 

“I thought this meeting would be about that as well, but something came up and I couldn’t wait to share it with you, seeing as it benefits us both so much,” said Oelbeh the hutt. “We can talk about tariffs and such afterward.”

Oola sat waiting for further explanation, but as Oelbeh began to gobble down paddy frogs, wormlike creatures, and some very sloppy soups, everyone directed their attention to their own food. Quinian had been passionately eating this whole time, unphased by the shocking events. He had some things to say, and he would say them, and then he would be home. 

*****  
  
“The science is sound, and it really does work,” said Quinian. “She can show you.”

Oola thought the lines sounded a little bit scripted, but she couldn’t believe what she was seeing. The Zeltron khank’ee-doctor, in her makeup and outfit, was still not the most absurd thing in the room. Floating next to her on some form of gravsled was a white-ish silver square, connected, tubed, and wired all over. It created a hum that filled the room. 

While it looked rather conspicuous, what was being said about it was ridiculous. “It can what?”

“It can displace objects nearly instantaneously,” the Zeltron repeated. “Let me bring it closer for you to look.” She stepped up onto the table, stepping between dishes without even looking down, dragging the contraption along with her. She reached down and grabbed Oola’s hand. She felt sparks. As Oola stood up, the Zeltron stepped down off the table and the two were a centimeter apart. Eyes, nose, lips, breasts all just a hair away from each other. Oola felt her butterflies in her stomach as the zeltron’s breath tickled her lips. Blasted pheromones! Still, Oola had to see this for herself. 

Tearing away from the Zeltron, Oola looked up and down the object. It appeared to be mostly electronic, with some form of liquid being pumped throughout the piece. 

“You said it works,” said Oola. “Let’s see it.” 

The Zeltron doctor of quantum something or another, Oola couldn’t remember, reached out with her left hand and placed it on Oola’s exposed shoulder. She held her right out to Oola. 

“Remove my glove,” Kal said in a soft, husky yet melodic voice. Oola didn’t even realize what a stunt this was as she was mesmerized by this terrifying machine and beguiling woman. She took off Kal’s white glove and held it in her hands. 

Kal turned a few dials on the machine with her bright pink hand. “Throw it in.”

Oola hesitated, and then, without breaking her stare, threw the glove through the portal at the center. The glove hit Quinian in the face on the other side of the room. 

Harady and Bonilla gasped, Quinian spat out soup, and Kal laughed. But Oola was horrified. Burgundy scarves and black drapes covered her mind as she spun in horror. She felt as if she was falling for years but only moments and suddenly snapped back into the raucous in the room. She looked at the hand on her shoulder and followed it to the magnificent face of the Zeltron. A tear fell down her cheek.

“It will revolutionize space travel, and we will be rich,” said Oelbeh. “All I need is your signature on the contract allowing me to operate ships flying out of here with this technology.”

“Bejeera no danka wadda poda dahmbee mada,” said Bonilla. 

“Of course I could,” continued Oelbeh. “But if I didn’t bring you in on this you’d raise hell for me in the spacedocks. I need you on this.”

Normally, Oola would’ve known this didn’t add up. She would’ve suspected the malice behind every word Oelbeh promised. But she was lost, torn apart by unknown forces and the mesmerizing influence of the Zeltron.


	6. We All Do

Though pressured hard by Oelbeh, Bonilla refused to make any final decisions that night. “Let’s sleep on it then,” said Oelbeh. “We’ll have clearer heads in the morning.” 

Bonilla said something in huttese that was apparently not to Oelbeh’s liking. Quinian was getting better at picking up hutt facial expressions. 

Kal jumped into the conversation, “Let me take her somewhere she can lay down, I think this is all a bit too much for her.” She had her hands, one gloved and one bright pink, on Oola’s shoulders. She escorted the shocked girl out of the room and Harady chased after them. 

After a moment of silence, Bonilla sighed and slithered out after the retiring girls. It was her palace, after all, and someone had to make sure Oola was getting good treatment. “I’ll come too,” said Oelbeh, with a grin on their face.

Now, it was just Quinian, his soup, the machine, and Emla. Quinian realized he was still tightly holding Kal’s glove in his hand. Emla turned towards him with a sneer and he quickly shoved it in his pocket. 

“So now I’m left alone with you. Today certainly hasn’t been my day, and you’ve been of no help in that.” She sauntered over to him, and leaned her large hips on the wall next to him. 

“What the hell was that with Oelbeh earlier?”

“Oelbeh has their kinks,” said Emla. “We all do.”

She stood up and walked over to Quinian who was still reclined near the table. He didn’t even turn to face her. In a flash, she sat on his lap, straddling him, and grabbed his face for a juicy kiss against her full, dark, mirialan lips. 

Quinian jolted in surprise, pleasure, and anger. Pulled in all three directions, he froze. She spun him around until he was laying on the ground, his head supported by a cushion as they continued to make out. Her kissing was sloppy, frenzied, and passionate as his erection began to take form. 

“If you know what’s good for you you’ll stay quiet,” Emla whispered in his ear before biting it. He winced, but stifled his cry. “Good boy,” she said. She leaned forward, bringing her massive breasts up to his face and smothering him for a second. He heard the sound of unstrapping Velcro. Then, she pulled away and stood up. 

For once, she was above him. She was bare legged and her shaven pussy was incredibly wet. Her pale green legs were smooth and a little chubby, and met her genitalia with pleasant curves. Quinian didn’t have a lot of positive feelings for her, but he had to admit it was a nice view. Her face looked down on him with passion and ever-present disdain. She turned around and sat directly on his face, grinding her lips against his. 

Her fluids spread across his face and closed mouth as she worked her body against his, bumping his nose quite often in the process. He felt a strong hand on his penis, and absentmindedly opened his mouth. Her juices flowed in. 

“Good boyyy,” she said again, exhaling audibly now. He started to lick with effort now, tasting and rubbing her genitals. He felt his pants become undone, and cold soft hands rubbed on his hard dick. He lapped away faster as she ground harder; green, soft cheeks against his eyelashes were all that he could see. But he could feel so much more. 

She began to whimper and her hands worked his dick, stroking up and down, pulling and rubbing. It began to get too strong until he felt soft, whimpering lips reach the base of his erection. She ran her lips up and down its length before engaging her tongue. Blown away, Quinian sucked and licked for all he was worth. 

Bringing her head up briefly from his dick, she whispered, “who’s the slut now, huh?” And then brought her face down for another round of smothering, sucking, kisses.

The, she stopped. She grabbed his penis sharply, pulling away her face with a loud moan. She thrust her weight onto his face even more. Still more fluid flooded Quinian’s mouth as he gasped from the pain. He tried to get her body off of his face to no avail as the pain on his penis grew. She continued rubbing her cheeks and pussy against his face with slow, _smothering_ passion. After about half a minute her grip lessened, and her whimpering became sobs. She rubbed her body against him a little longer before she pulled her ass off his face and began to suck on the dick in front of her. Quinian sat up a bit, but her face was obscured by her breasts. 

Just as Quinian was getting over the pain and enjoying her ministrations, she rolled over and curled up next to him. He looked over at her quizzically, as she lay there for a few seconds, unmoving. Then, without prompt, she stood up, found her pants, and put them back on. Quinian followed her prompting, remembering he was in public surrounded by guards and business associates. 

“What the force was that?” Quinian whisper-yelled. 

“Ever the snappy one,” she said. “I’m sure some mouth in this palace will finish you off tonight. Besides, I have someone else to fuck.” 

Quinian stood up and watched her leave through the door. Right before disappearing out of sight, she turned around. “Coming?”

Quinian was getting used to strange surprises. He got moving, following the short, curvy mirialan down the hall, past the security guards, to whatever the hell was next.

*****

Emla seemed to know exactly where she was going, which was a bit of a surprise to Quinian. It seemed everyone knew the floorplan of this palace except for him. He followed a good distance behind her, watching her walk down halls and turn corners. Maybe he was imagining things, but it seemed like she was shaking her booty a little more than needed. Still, she was curvy, and that just came with the territory. 

Now, Quinian began to hear voices echo in the hallway along with the quiet slapping of Emla’s footsteps. Turning the corner, Quinian found himself in the tapestry room. Bright curtains, cloths, and scarves hung from the ceiling and blankets and cushions were scattered on the floor. The light was dim and relaxing. Quinian’s eyes were pulled off of the room as he saw Kal and Oola on the floor. The pink Zeltron had the green Twi’lek’s head on her lap, her beautiful purple hair hanging down over Oola’s body. Oola looked up at her, transfixed. The Zeltron’s fuchsia left hand had wandered under the top of Oola’s black, elegant dress and fondled her breasts. 

“These tiddies are so fuckin’ big,” the Zeltron whispered down to Oola. “I love how fuckin’ big these tiddies are.”

Kal heard Emla’s footsteps and looked up. The look of surprise on her face quickly turned into a smirk. She knew an obsession when she saw one, she was a zeltron after all. This mirialan has obsession written all over her. Glancing behind the pretty Mirialan, she saw Quinian. This was going to be more fun than she originally thought.


	7. Breathe

Oola had gotten up. She and the Zeltron were standing close to each other, watching the two newcomers emerge from the dark. Oola’s eyes had lost some of their glazed-over look, and she seemed to be more sober and present. Quinian had been worried about her.

Damn, though, the Zeltron and Twi’lek on the floor together had been hot, and Quinian’s drive was roaring. 

Emla sauntered up to Oola, reaching up to stroke her lekku. “So, Green, it’s good to see you,” she said with a smile. Oola backed up with a fierce look on her face. “Oh Green, calm down, it’s okay.” She reached for the lek again.

Quinian watched the Zeltron walk up behind Oola, very close, and close her eyes. 

“I’ve given you my answer before,” Oola said affirmatively. “I don’t understand, you, you...”

Kal looked over at Quinian and winked behind locks of purple hair. 

“Stop!” Oola said, backing away from the Mirialan. She fell right into Kal and almost knocked her over. “Oh! I’m sorry…”

Kal regained her balance and grabbed Oola, stopping her fall. She was strong, and her arms wrapped around Oola’s torso. She turned Oola to face her, their faces now a few centimeters apart. 

“Oola, dear,” the Zeltron began, breathing tantalizingly into the green twi’lek’s soft, but worn face. “Nobody here wants to harm you, take a moment and breathe.”

Oola closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

“That’s good, dear. Now, why don’t you take a moment and lay down.” She walked Oola over to a pile of cushions and propped her head up. Emla looked on with jealousy, and then took a few steps closer. Kal stopped her with a strong arm. The Zeltron looked at Emla and she relaxed and backed off. They had exchanged a look, and Quinian could see Emla crack a faint smile. 

“I’m sorry I…” Oola began to say, but Kal looked down over her. 

“Hush, dear…” and Kal’s lips met hers. Purple hair obscured Oola’s green face as the two quietly kissed. Emla sat down at Oola’s feet. Quinian took a few steps closer to see what would happen. 

Kal’s hands stroked Oola’s lekku, eliciting a noise from Oola’s muffled mouth. Kal’s hands traced the sensitive twi’lek’s organs before going lower, pulling the top of her dress down and exposing her beautiful emerald breasts. One of Kal’s hands stroked the green orbs, while the other beckoned to Emla. The Mirialan crawled forward, gently lifting up Oola’s dress with a hunger in her eyes. She found Oola’s panties, and gently pulled them down. 

From a few meters away, Quinian could feel the heat of the Zeltron’s pheromones. The scene before him was so entirely sexy, he began to rub his cock subconsciously. He realized this and pulled his hand away, embarrassed. 

Kal stopped kissing Oola, and watched the Mirialan pull off Oola’s panties. They were wet. Oola looked up at Kal and said, “What?”

“Shhh,” Kal hushed her, bringing her finger to touch the girl’s mouth. She watched Oola’s face intently as Kal knew the Mirialan was arriving at her goal in any moment. 

Oola screamed in pleasure and shock as Emla brought her face to lick Oola’s pussy. Kal brought her face down to the Twi’lek’s viridescent lips and began fiercely kissing her, muffling the sharp shrieks from the bewitched woman. 

It was all fantastically erotic. Emla groaned and moaned as she ran her hands up and down the lower thighs and butt of the writhing Twi’lek. She had buried her face in Oola’s snatch and was living for her whimpers. Kal and Oola made out, their two beautiful faces rubbing and kissing. Oola’s breasts jiggled as she spasmed, trying to contain herself. 

Kal came up for air, and looked down at Emla with a greedy smile as her hands drifted to play with the Twi’lek’s gorgeous boobs. Emla’s right hand had since migrated from Oola’s thighs and were rubbing her own clit. Kal looked down at Oola who was trying not to scream. “You fuckin’ love this don’t you? You fuckin’ love this?”

“Yes, yes, yes…” Oola whimpered, her voice rising in a high pitch. 

Kal’s hands lifted the Twi’lek’s head up so she could look down and see Emla giving her head. “That’s so fucking good isn’t it? Feel that hot Mirialan tongue buried between your pussy lips.”

“Yes, yes, yes…” Oola kept whimpering. 

“You’re welcome. Now don’t you want to return the favor?”

“Yes! Yes yes. Yes…”

Kal pulled her dress over her head in one swift motion, revealing a naked, shiny, bright pink body. Her skin was beautiful and shone gold and silver in the dim light of the room. Quinian nearly ejaculated at the sight. She’d been wearing nothing underneath this entire time. 

She got up and sat down on top of Oola’s face, mercilessly grinding her pussy and ass onto the woman’s mouth. Oola was in bliss. She lapped at the gorgeous Zeltron pussy as much as she could while her body was wracked by the pleasures that Emla was working upon her. 

Kal reached down and grabbed the soft, jiggling, emerald orbs she loved so much. She slapped them and bounced them as they jiggled to the rhythm of the girls’ pleasure. 

Emla was groaning and moaning, licking and lapping that sweet, coveted, Twi’lek pussy with everything she had in her. Oola couldn’t help but love it. She hated Emla, but she loved what she was doing. 

Kal began to groan as Oola’s ministrations caused her pink torso to buck. Her own bright pink breasts began to bounce and jiggle. She looked over at Quinian who watched in stunned silence. 

“Take down your pants, boy,” Kal said sultrily. Quinian obliged. “Stroke that dick for me.”

“Oh yeah I love it,” Kal said as she continued to grind her pussy into Oola’s whimpering face. Her fluids were dripping down Oola’s face and her own shiny legs. 

“Bring that thing over here, bitch,” Kal commanded. Quinian walked over and took a step over Oola, standing directly above her and facing Kal. “Lean to the side just a bit so I can watch that mirialan ass bounce.”

After she’d taken a good look, she grabbed Kal’s dick and brought it to her giant, pinkish-purple breasts. He rubbed his erection between the beautiful mammaries as she spat on his dick to lubricate it and rubbed her breasts up and down his entire length. “I need you in my mouth,” she moaned. She leaned down further, bringing the tip into her mouth, still grinding on Oola’s face, while she sucked and rubbed all over Quinian. 

Her face kept bobbing up and down on his length as the three women moaned and groaned at the pleasure they were giving each other. Kal’s hands faithfully stroked the base of Quinian’s dick as she sucked the everloving life out of him. 

She went deeper and deeper, suckling his erection and spinning him into bliss. She sucked and fucked him up and down greedily and happily. She kept increasing her pace, fucking his mind into other worlds. 

“I want to see you fuck those emerald titties,” she said, finally bringing her mouth off of him. She pulled him down until he was sitting on Oola’s stomach. Kal grabbed Oola’s breasts and pulled them toward his dick which was well lubricated from her earlier ministrations. He began to grind up and down on her form. He breasts were so soft and so huge, and he found Kal’s breasts to be right in his face. He licked and sucked on her breasts as she cooed, and he kept pumping his rod between Oola’s breasts. He could feel her whimpering and spasming beneath him, living for every pump he gave between her tits. 

Emla pulled out of Oola’s snatch, screaming and moaning as she rubbed herself off on an uncountable climax of the night. Oola cried at the sudden loss of warmth, but her cries were muffled by Kal’s body. This was too much for Kal, who cried out loudly and fell dramatically into Quinian. Her grinding stopped, and her pussy fell back to drip on the top of Oola’s face. Kal leaned her head on Quinian’s shoulder. 

“Fuck those pretty tiddies, fuck ‘em so good. Oh my god that’s so hot,” she whispered in his ear until he finally orgasmed, spilling his semen up and down Oola’s body and onto Kal’s torso.   
“Don’t move,” she told Quinian. She got up and grabbed Emla, leading her by her chin, on all fours, to Quinian. “Lick it up,” she told the Mirialan who happily obliged. She licked the cum off of Oola’s breasts, and all up and down Quinian’s rod until she dreamily collapsed onto those emerald breasts with a plop. 

All four lovers collapsed into a heap of green, pink, and tanned flesh.


	8. The Girls and the Hutt

As fun as this was, Quinian knew he wasn’t safe here and with his sex drive on pause, survival instinct kicked in. He got off the pile of moaning, smiling women and donned his clothing. Taking one last look at the pile of sexy women, he took off down a hall in search of his way offworld. He would demand that Oelbeh make good on their end of the bargain and get him on the next ship out of here. He wasn’t sure whether he hoped to find or avoid Harady, things felt awkward between them and he wasn’t sure if his leaving felt like betrayal. 

Finding a mucous trail and following it, Quinian soon found himself heading back toward Bonilla’s chambers in a rather roundabout way. On his way towards the now-familiarly dark hallway, he found himself staring down a half dozen of Oelbeh’s security detail. They stood attentively, all intention shrouded behind expressionless masks. Quinian resumed walking and they didn’t stop him. Were they keeping people out? Or in?

As he continued down the hallway his eyesight failed him, but his ears guided him. Female laughter drifted through the darkness. It was Harady, he knew her laugh anywhere. The light was on in Bonilla’s chambers and as he crept in, he was able to see both hutts and Harady’s red form. The hutts were conversing, and Harady was leaning on Oelbeh’s form, smiling and holding a drink in her hand. He spotted Oola as well, how had she made it here before him? She was seated on the cushions, with her back on Bonilla and her legs towards Oelbeh. She seemed exhausted. 

As Quinian spied, he noticed that any time Oelbeh reached to get closer to Bonilla, which happened frequently, Harady stepped between them and grabbed a little tighter onto Oelbeh’s arm. Soon, their tail started to rub along Bonilla’s which retreated to the other side of the room. Even from Quinian’s distance he could feel the tension build in the room. Harady slipped on the cushions, landing right on Oelbeh’s tail. She laughed and the tension dipped. Her hand remained on Oelbeh’s tail, rubbing it up and down. 

None of the conversation was audible to Quinian, but he could tell Oelbeh was suggesting they all get a little more intimate. Harady laughed and slapped their upper tail, which surprised the hutt. The tail she was holding began to curl in her hands and rub against her clothed midriff. Oola even stood up and grabbed the hutt on the other side. Bonilla backed a few meters up to her couch, watching the unfolding events. With all four figures distracted, Quinian felt safer moving a little closer. He finally got within earshot. 

“You two are both such lovely colors,” Oelbeh said, twisting their tail in Harady’s hands while pulling Oola in a little closer. “You look like you might be worthy of some special attention.” The words rolled out with copious amounts of mucous. 

Even after this patronizing tone, Quinian watched both twi’leks giggle. Harady exchanged raised eyebrows with Oola before pulling the blueish-green tail to her chest. Slime streaked up and down her dress as the tail began to run up and down her small crimson cleavage. Oola leaned over, holding onto Oelbeh’s arm, and began to kiss the massive lips in front of her. The hutt’s mucous poured down the front of her dress, drenching her tits and causing the cloth to cling even tighter. The hutt rumbled with satisfaction. A large, hutt hand landed on Oola’s curvy rear and brought her in closer. The beautiful, elegant dress began sticking up and down the hutt’s bulk. 

Harady had made some progress in this time. With one boob hanging out of her dress, she lapped along the length of the hutt’s tail. It’s slimed dripped down her face and stained her scarlet form. Her lekku rocked back and forth as she licked and sucked the ridges of the hutt’s member. Each loud slurp elicited a rumbling coo from the hutt. 

“You should join us when you’re ready.” The whisper startled Quinian as he spun around to see the Zeltron walking down the hallway sultrily. She sauntered into the light of the room and Quinian instinctively dove for a corner. All eyes focused on Kal as she approached the xeno threesome. 

Quinian noticed that none of them seemed to spot him. The two twi’leks did not do a good job hiding their distaste as Kal approached. 

Still, she was a magnificent sight. Her beautiful purple hair and elegant dress stood just a little bit frazzled from her earlier endeavors. She seemed to have renewed vigor, and her curves and physique were as marvelous as ever. 

Oelbeh finally pulled their eyes off of her and pulled Oola back in for a slobbery smooch. The hutt’s hand went down to Harady’s head, encouraging her to continue to suck on the tail in her hands. As the twi’leks returned to their oral activities, Kal slipped off her heels and stepped onto the cushions. 

“Oh dear you’re drowning the poor thing,” the Zeltron laughed. Oelbeh looked up with surprised disdain as Oola coughed up some yellow slime on cue. “Look at these delicate lips,” Kal continued. She brought her finger up to Oola’s mouth, gently swiping along the dripping slime and resting right where they parted. “Don’t you think they’d look lovely competing for your fabulous tail?”

Oelbeh’s face turned to benevolence as the hutt cooed in agreement and used their hand to bring Oola’s lek down to Harady. The two looked at each other in silent agreement before Harady repositioned to kneel next to Oola. Harady went back in first, but soon both twi’leks were lapping away along the length of the tail. Their hands rubbed up and down the tail and over each other. 

Kal knelt behind the couple and began to pull on Oola’s dress. She brought it down to her waist as beautiful emerald globes popped out, already moistened by the hutt’s soft slime. 

Harady was the first to take the tip into her mouth, and she did so with an incredible elegance that years of experience had given her. Her crimson lekku flapped vibrantly as she bobbed up and down on the hutt’s appendage. Kal smiled and groaned as she turned her attention to Harady’s outfit. “Give your beautiful sister a turn,” she laughed. She guided Oola’s head to the narrow tip of the tail before taking Harady’s dress all the way off. The hutt looked down on the two now naked twi’lek beauties slobbering all over the thick slimy tail.

Quinian, on the other hand, had a beautiful view of their asses pointed straight up and at him. Kal, finished with her job, turned around and winked at him. Quinian froze but no one was watching her. The hutts were frozen watching the twi’leks taking turn giving head to the blue-green tail. 

Kal took her own dress off, and lining up next to Harady pointed her ass at Quinian. _Force, her ass is sexy_ , Quinian thought to himself. And it was. It was a beautiful purpleish-pink that shone silver in the light. Its curves were smooth and round and sensual and everything about it screamed, “fuck this.” 

“Oh yeah, suck that tail you beautiful little thing,” said Kal. Watching the two twi’leks trade the tail back and forth, with lines of slime connecting them and draping their bodies was too much for Quinian. He found he had been subconsciously rubbing his now erect dick. 

He wasn’t the only one enjoying this moment. He was surprised to see Bonilla on her back, drooling at the sight of the girls and the hutt, rubbing her sohn’tee as fluid poured out of her onto the cushions around. He never thought he could find a hutt fingering herself to be hot, but he’d been proven wrong a lot this week. 

Oola and Harady were really getting into it. Harady climbed up onto the upper part of the tail, grinding her pussy up and down the hutts slimy girth, not stopping her incessant slurping for an instant. Kal pushed Oola’s head deeper and deeper on the tip, causing bubbles of slime to form along her moaning mouth. 

Those damned Zeltron pheromones, he could tell they were getting him even from here. She must be driving those fuckers mad. 

Kal got up and landed a peck on Oelbeh’s face. Large hutt hands reached for her waist, but in nubile fashion she directed them to Oola’s lekku and backside, and before the green twi’lek could wipe the stunned look from her slime-plastered face she was in the embrace of the hutt’s mouth. A large huttese tongue swept across her large green breasts as her chest was hoisted to Oelbeh’s face. Oola’s body was wracked with pleasure as she was tongued and sucked in the slurping maw. Her groans began even before thick fingers reached her dripping vagina. As Oelbeh fingered her, Harady brought her pussy to the hutt’s tail and with a whimper brought it inside her. It began pumping into her as she leaned against the hutt’s massive belly for support. Her tongue lapped at the slime falling from Oola’s breasts as she panted and moaned. 

Kal, narrowly dodging the hutt’s advances, made her way to her next target. “It’s time you came into the light.”


End file.
